Oui Means Yes
by Wondersland
Summary: Draco's first language is French, and it never seemed to do anything to Harry until fifth year. Will the world allow them to be together or will a war pull them apart? What is up with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin? It doesn't follow the exact plot of the books. I don't own anything. Draco/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Please let me know if I messed up any of the French. Feel free to rate and reply! ~Wondersland**

Harry

They told us we were going to be sorted by this at and then put in houses. _Okay, that fits in with this weird magic that I have witnessed this far_. So, for now, we stood on the stairs waiting to be ushered into the hall. I stood next to my new friend, Ron, I reminded myself. He was nice, and he liked candy even more than me, if that was possible.

Looking around I noticed a boy staring at me, and when our eyes locked he winked and gave a small smile. His white hair was slicked back, and his well-tailored robes still hung on his small frame. I returned the smile and continued to look around, my eyes constantly being drawn back to the white-haired boy.

"Draco Malfoy," the witch called from next to the stool with the hat on it.

The white-haired boy came up and sat gingerly upon the stool. _So, his name is Draco M…something. Well that is an interesting name. Maybe it is something with the wizarding world and weird names,_ Harry thought to himself.

The witch placed the hat upon the boy, Draco's, head.

"Slytherin!" it shouted to the crowd.

Draco's eyes lit up and he scampered over to join his new house mates. I watched as he nodded his hello's and whispered quietly with the other new Slytherin's. I was glad that he was at least happy, even though I had heard that that was a house that you didn't want to end up in.

HDHDHDHDHD

Harry didn't think much more about Draco until he had their second encounter about two months into school.

Harry was coming out of their shared potions class, flanked as always by Hermione and Ron. Draco seemed to be in a rush and pushed pasted Hermione causing his books to spill across the dungeon floor.

"Watch it, sang de bourbe," Draco snapped at her, before he bent over to pick up his books.

"What did you call her?" Harry stood in front of Hermione, fixing Draco with a glare.

Draco's face set into a smirk. "What is called here…mudblood."

 _What did that mean?_ Harry turned confused to Ron, who was more versed in the wording of the wizarding world.

"Just buzz off, blondie," Ron motioned for him to go away.

Draco fixed them with one last glare before turning on his heal and striding down the corridor.

This is how the majority of their encounters went for the next couple of years. Draco insulting Harry and his friends, them insulting him back. Trading glares in the hallway. Harry came to learn that Draco's first language was French. No one dared make fun of him for his broken English, in fear that they would be cursed or at least hit, by the blond Slytherin. No one could compare to the animosity between Harry, who everyone considered the-boy-who-lived, and Draco, who everyone thought was being groomed to be a death eater.

This all changed during their fifth year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please feel free to rate and review! Let me know if I made a mistake on any of the French. ~Wondersland**

Chapter 2

As the years had dragged on, Harry had spent more and more time thinking about Malfoy. He rationalized it under the guise of being concerned about Malfoy, and his connection to Voldemort.

It was the summer between his fourth and fifth year that Harry came to terms with the fact that he was gay. He had spent the majority of the summer working through those feelings he had pushed away for so long, if only to avoid dealing with the feeling surrounding Cedric and the events of last year. Having it haunt him in his dreams was bad enough, he chose not to voluntarily dwell on the subject.

Getting on the train, Harry knew he had to tell Ron about him being gay. He just couldn't deal with keeping such a big secret from his best friend, but it was something he felt best done in person so he could gage his friend's reaction.

So, when Hermione excused herself for the loo, Harry pounced on the opportunity.

"Want to track down the Trolley Witch? I have been dying for some sweats. Mum has banned them from the house," Ron said, turning his attention to the compartment door.

"I think I am gay," Harry blurted out. That is not how he wanted to broach the subject, but words had never been his strong suit. His cheeks tinted pink, as he focused on a string coming from the hem of his shirt.

"Oh. Well, that's cool. So…you don't want candy?"

Harry's eyes snapped to meet Ron's, and Ron laughed at the shocked expression found there.

"You don't have a problem with it?" Harry asked, needing reassurance.

"Yeah. Charlie is gay. It's really no big deal," Ron fixed him with a sly smile. "Just don't be making out with blokes in my bed."

Harry let out a nervous laugh and tried to relax back into his seat. They talked a little more about the upcoming Quidditch season before Harry's curiosity overcame him.

"In the wizarding world, how is being gay…received?" Harry bit his lip nervously, knowing full well how hard it would be to be gay in the muggle world.

Ron shifted in his seat. "Well, most people think it is just a bid for attention. Charlie is really only out to the family, and his boyfriend, obviously. It is hard I guess."

"So…if the press got a hold of it…?"

"There would catch some major flack man," Ron said, looking apologetic. "I'm cool with it though! And I'm sure the rest of the fam would be cool with it too! They were fine when Charlie came out."

Harry nodded, for the millionth time thanking whoever was up there that he found a sort of family with the Weasley's. "Let's just keep it between us for now. Alright?"

"No problem! Should we tell 'Mionie?"

Harry loosened a laugh, "I'm pretty sure she already knows."

"There are no surprises with that one," Ron nodded in agreement, and their conversation turned back to Quidditch.

HDHDHDHDHD

At the opening feast, Harry found his eyes drifting over to Malfoy. He was just pushing his food around with his fork, his head resting in his hand. He looked distraught.

 _I wonder what's wrong with him_ , Harry thought. Usually Malfoy would at least look up and fix him with that annoying sneer he was known for. Malfoy, however, kept his head down leaving Harry's eyes free to wander over his features. Maturity had done Malfoy well, and his cheek bones were well defined and his hare fell gracefully over his forehead, no longer gelled into submission but still styled. His figure was still lithe, but he had grown and his cloths hinted at a well-muscled frame, probably from Quidditch, Harry concluded. He looks so sad, Malfoy had dark circles under his eyes, and would yawn every now and then. It was nothing compared to the previous years, where Malfoy was excited as anyone to be back in school, no matter how hard he tried to hide the excitement.

 _Maybe I have been paying too much attention to Malfoy. But who could blame me? He is a very good looking bloke._ Harry blushed at his own thoughts. Had he always thought that Malfoy was attractive and now only had the words to describe it? Or was it because he had just come to terms with being gay, and he was putting his need to fancy someone on Malfoy? He could never ACTUALLY fancy Malfoy.

Ron's elbow nudging him in the side brought Harry's attention back to his friends. "What's up?"

"What's got you so absorbed?" Ron followed his gaze to Malfoy. "What do you think his problem is? His daddy take away his allowance?"

"I think he's just…sad," Harry's eyes returned to Malfoy. "Doesn't he look sad?"

Hermione gave Harry a knowing look. "You thinking of cheering him up?"

"What do you mean, 'Mionie?" Ron looked confused.

Harry blushed and focused on his food. "I hear we have a new Quidditch training schedule this year."

"What?! Really?!" Ron went on to ramble about how this was going to affect his attempts at passing his lessons this year.

Harry smiled shyly at Hermione, and she smirked back.

HDHDHDHDHD

Later that week Harry found himself unable to sleep. He pulled himself out of bed, deciding to wander around the castle. He grabbed the map, and set off.

About an hour later Harry found himself wandering up to the astronomy tower. He liked the view, and the cold was something he could always deal with.

He was at the bottom of the last staircase when a voice drifted down to him. Someone was up there, and they were shouting, the wind making it impossible for him to figure out who it was. Before fear could make him turn around, he walked the rest of the way into the tower to find Malfoy at the railing, gazing over the darkened grounds.

Harry cleared his throat, and Malfoy spun to face him, becoming tense. "Que faites-vous hors du lit?" Malfoy snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. He didn't seem to notice that he had spoken in French.

"Uhh…I…" Harry didn't want to point out Malfoy's slip. He really wasn't in the mood to fight. And, to be honest, Malfoy himself was quite distracting. He was backlit by the dim light pouring through the opening in the tower, making his pale skin and hair glow. He looked positively ethereal.

"Well? Spit out, Potter," Malfoy's eyes hardened as he scanned Harry from head to toe.

Harry dropped his gaze to the floor, feeling exposed under the blonde's gaze. He was thankful for his tan complexion, hoping to blend in with the surrounding shadows. "I…uhh…you spoke in French. And I…I don't speak French."

Harry chanced a look at Malfoy, and it was only a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks that gave away the effect Harry's words had on him.

"What are you doing out of the bed?" Malfoy's glare getting stronger.

"I just couldn't sleep," Harry admitted with a shrug.

Malfoy nodded and turned back to face the dark grounds.

Well, he wasn't going to just stand here in silence. Conversation was the preferable option. "Why are you out of the bed…bed!" Harry flushed. "Why are you out of bed?" Harry bit his lip. _Well, that went beautifully._

Malfoy turned back to face Harry and stalked over to him slowly, his grey eyes cold. He stopped a breath away from Harry, looking down his nose at him. How he managed to do that when they were the same height was beyond Harry. "Are you mocking me?"

"No!" Harry took a step backward, forcing himself to swallow. "I wasn't mocking you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Really!"

Malfoy huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Why can't you believe that someone is actually being nice to you!" Harry was starting to get annoyed. It was an honest mistake, and he hadn't meant to upset Malfoy.

"You? Be nice?" Malfoy sneered.

"I am always nice!" Harry snapped.

Malfoy moved until their noses were almost touching. "Saint Potter toujours vouloir que les gens s'inclinent devant lui. Se moquer de moi encore et voir où ça prend un rat comme vous," with that he turned and stormed down the stairs. ( **saint potter always wanting people to bow before him. Mock me again and see where that gets a rat like you** )

Harry felt his cheeks burn as he turned to watch Malfoy leave. He had no idea what the blonde had said, but hearing the emotion behind his French was enticing, and he really didn't care if he had just been insulted. He had a weird feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite place.

After a little while, Harry went back to bed. The funny feeling in his stomach never going away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it! Feel free to leave comments. ~Wondersland**

The next day in potions Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Draco. He was two rows in front of him and slightly to the left, which left Harry with a perfect view of his back and profile. Harry's eyes scanned over and over the oblivious blonde, until Ron got his attention back on the potion they were supposed to be making.

"I have no idea why I even need to take this stupid class," Ron was saying.

Harry simply nods in agreement, reading over the ingredients list for the third time. _Why were five things so hard to remember?!_

"At least they didn't make us work with the Slytherin's this time," Ron nodded his head toward where the Slytherin's, including Draco, were seated.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, not quite hearing what Ron had said.

"I hear they are all bummed that they are going to lose the Quidditch Cup again this year," Ron said in a slightly raised tone.

That got Harry's attention and he glanced over at Draco to see one of his friends nudge his shoulder and motion over towards them.

Not wanting to start any more conflict Harry tried to calm Ron down. "I wouldn't say they are out of it…I mean no one has played a game yet."

Ron's eyebrows rose in shock. "You saying you think they could win?"

"No…I guess I just-"

"Because Malfoy has yet to beat you in…well, ever," Ron smirked, raising his voice again.

"I…" Harry bit his lip and forced himself not to look at Draco.

"You think he stands a chance?"

"I know he doesn't, but that's not the point."

"You don't think we have chance?" Draco snapped from his work station.

Harry turned to face him, and found him being confronted by Malfoy's smirk and cold eyes. Not wanting to seem weak in front of his fellow house mates, Harry puffed out his chest and snapped back, "I know you don't."

Malfoy took a moment to share a light laugh with the other Slytherin's before turning back to Harry and Ron. "I'd be careful how big you boast, Potter."

"Or what?" Ron instigated, clearly finding potions a lot more fun now.

"Daddy going to buy you the win?" Harry returned Malfoy's smirk.

Malfoy's eyes became colder and his posture stiff. "We could fly cercles autour de votre équipe de deuxième taux, pouvez-vous obtenir que par votre crâne épais?" Malfoy bit back then turned back to the work bench and continued slicing potions ingredients.

Harry blushed and ducked his head, pretending to read from the book.

"Dude…are you feeling okay?" Ron said, poking him in the side.

"Fine."

"Your cheeks are red."

"I said I'm fine," Harry willed his cheeks to cool off.

"Are you blushing!" Ron whispered, bumping their shoulders.

That was when Snape decided that he had had enough of their class and dismissed them. Harry could have hugged the grumpy professor. He shoved his belongings into his bag and rushed out of class, keeping his head down.

"Harry!" Ron called after him, but Harry just kept walking to his next lesson. It was the first time in his whole time at Hogwarts that he was early for a class.

HDHDHDHDHD

"Harry blushed in potions today," Ron said in-between mouthfuls of food. They were at dinner later that night.

Harry glared at Ron from across the table and he just smirked back.

Hermione smiled. "Oh really? What caused that?"

Harry just shrugged, focusing on pushing his food around his plate.

"Don't you share potions with the Slytherin's?" Hermione smirked.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" Ron fixed Hermione with a confused look.

"Oh, nothing I guess," Hermione focused on Harry.

"I think I'll head to bed," Harry said, pushing himself up from the table. "Want to get some flying in tomorrow."

"See you later man!" Ron waved him off.

On his way out Harry chanced a glanced over at the Slytherin table and found Malfoy with his head down, sitting in the middle of kids from their year, but he looked all alone. No one was talking to him, and he seemed to be curling in on himself.

 _I wonder what's got Malfoy all down_ , Harry wondered as he made his way back to the dorm.

HDHDHDHDHD

Turned out Harry couldn't go flying the next day. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and he would much rather spend it going through the shops with his friends.

They had been wandering around the village for a good part of the morning, and into the afternoon. Harry had a bag full of school supplies that he forgot to but before term started, along with some sweets of course.

Now Harry was wondering around the outskirts of Hogsmeade looking for Ron and Hermione. He wasn't really looking that hard, knowing that they probably wanted sometime to themselves, but he had gotten bored looking at different quills. So, he opted to walk around by the woods.

When he came around the corner in a trail he spotted Draco and his father. They appeared to be engaged in a heated conversation a little way down the trail. Harry, overcome by curiosity, hid himself in the thick of the trees, and made his way toward the Malfoy's so that he could better hear their conversation. When he was close enough he peaked around one of the larger trees so that he could better observe the interaction.

"Now, onto the matter of your grades," Lucius was saying.

"My grades will be fine. I just had bad week," Draco's voice was weak, almost as if he expected his father to not believe him before he even spoke.

"You just had A bad week," Lucius let out a long sigh. "Honestly, Draco. It's as though you aren't even trying."

"In my schooling?"

"Don't get smart with me," Lucius snapped.

Draco dropped his gaze to the snow between their shoes.

 _Why wasn't he standing up for himself? It was an honest question and he obviously meant no malice behind it._ Harry was genuinely confused by it all.

"Your English, Draco, is atrocious."

Draco was silent.

"Why do I bother hiring you tutors when you are useless?"

Again, Draco answered his father with silence.

Lucius stepped towards his son and forced Draco's chin up so their eyes met. "You will answer me."

"Mother speaks French," Draco said, gaining some power behind his voice.

"Your mother spoke French," Lucius's voice laced with annoyance. "Why do I even bother with you?"

"Vous êtes juste en travers parce que la mère m'a aimé plus qu'elle ne vous a jamais aimé," Draco snapped back, his eyes a blaze, body tense. ( **You are just cross because mother loved me more than she ever loved you**.)

Lucius's hand whipped out and stuck Draco across the face, his head snapping to the side, the crack ringing out across the empty trail.

Draco turned his face slowly back to look his father in the eyes. From this angle, Harry could clearly see the angry red mark blossoming across Draco's cheekbone. It was in stark contrast against his ivory skin.

"You will live up to your name, or you will not have it all," Lucius said, his voice like ice. Then he turned and strode down the trail, away from Hogsmeade.

When he was out of sight, Draco's body relaxed and his shoulders sagged. He pulled his coat tighter around his thin frame and turned to face the forest where Harry was watching.

Harry quickly ducked behind the tree, but he obviously wasn't fast enough.

"Enjoy show, Potter?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the feedback! Please keep it coming! ~Wondersland**

Harry took a breath and talked through the snow to join Draco on the trail.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, his voice laced with genuine concern.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Not going ask how I knew you there?"

Harry simply shrugged. He didn't really care, he knew full well that he was a horrible spy and figured he had made so much noise that it was obvious.

"Would you like me to heal your face," Harry pulled out his wand.

Draco took a step back, "Ne venez pas…don't come near me with that." Draco pulled out his own wand.

Harry sighed. "I'm not going to curse you. That is going to hurt later is all. How are you going to explain the massive bruise on your face to people?"

Draco bit his lip, but still looked apprehensive, not putting his wand away.

"He meant for it to hurt," Draco said after a minute.

"Doesn't mean it should."

"Why should I trust you?" Draco glanced between Harry's eyes and his wand.

Harry sighed. _Clearly I'm the type of person to curse you when you're down. I would have done it by now if that was my intention, blondie._ Harry slipped his wand back into his pocket. "I'll do it wandless then." Before Draco could object, Harry cupped Draco's injured cheek with his hand gently. His skin was so soft under Harry's callused hand, and Harry pushed down the urge to caress the injured flesh.

Draco's eyes widened comedically, but he did not object or move away.

Harry took that as approval and closed his eyes. He focused on removing the hurt from under his palm and smiled when he felt a warm sensation spread from his hand into Draco's skin. When the sensation faded away Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco.

Draco had closed his eyes, and leaned his head into Harry's hand. _He looks so at peace. And his skin is so soft. I wonder if his lips are as soft._ Harry blushed lightly and removed his hand, causing Draco's eyes to snap open.

The skin had healed, and Harry smiled to himself. "I should get going…friends and all."

Harry strode off quickly. _Wow! That was awkward! You just had to go heal him with your hands didn't you!_ Harry sighed.

Harry chanced a look over his shoulder, and found the blonde watching him leave.

HDHDHDHDHD

Draco lay in his bed that night staring at the sealing. He couldn't sleep, again. And, again, it was due to Potter. Today he had not only seen his father hit him, but he had also had the audacity to heal Draco's bruise. Who did he think he was? Did he think Draco wasn't capable of healing himself? If only he knew how many times Draco had had to heal his own bruises.

He sighed and pulled the curtains closed around his bed. This was getting ridiculous. Sleep should be something that everyone could attain, yet it evaded him.

His thoughts wandered back to Potter and the feel of his hand on his cheek. He had pushed those thoughts away all day, not wanting to be caught blushing around his house mates. Here he was safe to react however he wanted, safely tucked away behind his bed curtains.

Pulling his wand out from under the covers Draco quickly cast a silencing spell around his bed, he had the bad habit of talking out loud when he was thinking hard about something.

When Potter was healing him it made him feel so warm, and safe, that he had even had the audacity to close his eyes. Draco blushed, he had had romantic thoughts about Potter for a while now, but he never thought anything would come from it.

On the other hand, maybe he was being ridiculous. Potter was obviously just doing the kind thing and healing him. In Potter's mind, he probably thought he was saving Draco from embarrassment.

Draco hadn't known Potter was even watching until after his father hit him. He had felt a wave of magic ripple over his shin, and he knew right away that it was Potter. He would have been able to recognize his magic anywhere. Draco's own magic reacted to feeling Potters, and reached out towards him. That's when he glanced those piercing green eyes peeking out from behind a tree. Good thing his father left shortly after, Draco had used up almost all of his self-control to keep himself from looking over at Potter.

Potter probably just wanted to save another helpless soul. There could be no way that he acted out of romantic feelings. Potter couldn't be gay.

Then there was the fact that Potter could apparently heal people with wandless magic. That was a very rate talent. As far as Draco knew it also took a lot of power. And obviously, Potter could control it, because his face was fine. Draco wondered if Potter knew how much power he had under his control, or if the boy was oblivious as always.

Draco new one thing for sure, he would take a thousand hits from his father if that meant getting to feel Potter's hand on his cheek one more time. The problem was, Draco would never tell anyone this.

HDHDHDHDHD

Draco didn't see Potter again until Wednesday. He was walking to the dungeons to work on some potions, and Potter was walking in the opposite direction and he looked pissed. Draco could feel the air crackling around him, even before he got within ear shot.

"Everything alright," Draco asked when he was a couple paces away.

"Why do you care?" Harry snapped back, his magic lashing out making Draco stumble backwards.

When he regained his footing, he smoothed his jumper. "I was just trying to be polite."

"Right," Harry ran his hand through his unruly hair. "Sorry. It's just been a shit of a day."

"I can tell that."

"Don't be a gitt about it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault that you can't keep your emotions under control." It was clear that Harry was fraying at the edges, for whatever reason, and Draco just couldn't help but pull at the threads.

"Not everyone has your masterful control, Malfoy," Harry snapped back, his voice like ice. Draco felt the crackle of magic fill the air around them.

"Maybe you should try harder, Potter."

"Why doesn't everyone just mind their own damn business!"

Draco was hurled against the stone wall by Harry's magic. His own magic wrapped itself around Draco to lessen the impact.

"Oof" Draco called out and stood there, looking at Harry, fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I…are you alright?" Harry reached out for him.

Draco moved out of his reach and fixed his bag over his shoulder. "Does this happen often?"

Harry bit his lip. "Only when I get really upset. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm not helpless."

"I didn't m-"

"I know," Draco sighed. "You don't have to worry about hurting me." With that Draco strode off down toward the potion class room.


	5. Chapter 5

**The improvement in the French thanks to AmanC. Reviews are much appreciated! ~Wondersland**

Every time Harry had lost control and someone had been around, wizard or not, he had ended up hurting them. His magic just consumed him, and took any opportunity to release itself. But, Draco had been able to protect himself. That meant that his magic was at least as strong as Harry's.

It was weird, Harry had always though Hermione to be his magic equal, with how well she did in classes and everything. But, there was that one time when Harry had lost control when they were walking around the grounds just the two of them. She had been in the hospital wing for a week due to his out lash.

Harry sighed and tried to push the memory away. He was now outside the portrait and couldn't for the life of his remember the password. He was saved by Hermione and Ron coming out of the common room, loaded down by their study things.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione smiled. "We were headed to the library to do some homework. Come with us."

Harry bit his lip. He really just wanted to go to bed and lie down, but he knew that he would just end up overthinking things if he went back to the dorm. "Sure. I still have some charms to get done.

"You still haven't finished your charms?" Hermione sighed. "It's been two days, Harry."

"I started it at least!" Harry huffed.

They walked to the library and found and empty table. Harry spread out his charms homework and dove in.

It wasn't long until his attention began to drift, and with it his eyes drifted around the nearly empty library until they landed on Draco. He had taken a small table tucked into the very corner of the library. His table was covered in books and parchment.

Harry wondered what homework could take up that many books. Even Hermione never took up that much space.

After trying and failing to get his charms done for about an hour Harry leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head. He just couldn't think. Studying always ended like this, frustrating and with a severe lack of homework being accomplished.

"I think I am going to just have a walk around," Harry said, rising to his feet slowly. "Clear my head and all."

"Okay," Hermione didn't look up from the revision she was working on. "Don't be too long."

"Yes, mum," Harry rolled his eyes.

Her head shot up. "Oh Harry! I didn't mean…"

Harry flashed her a reassuring smile. "Don't even worry about it." Harry set off in the opposite direction of Draco, and slowly made his way over to him, out of sight from his friends. It's not that he wanted to hide from them, he simply wanted to talk to Draco without prying eyes.

When he was a couple of paces away from the table Draco had commandeered he cleared his throat.

Draco looks up, and runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. "Est-ce que je peux t'aider?" ( **Can I help you**?)

"Umm…I don't…" Harry fidgeted and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "What are you up to?"

"Homework," Draco swept his arm out motioning to the mess that was his table.

"You have a lot of books. Is that all for one class?"

Draco gave him a confused look. "This is how I study."

"Even Hermione doesn't need that many books."

"Did you just come over to insult my intelligence?" His face was cold and impassive.

"No!" Harry sighed. "I just saw you over here all alone, and thought I would come over and say hi. Make sure you were okay. You know…after what happened earlier."

Draco nodded. "You can see I am fine."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"What are you studying?"

"Charms."

"Oh! That's what I was working on as well! I could help you," Harry smiled and picked up one of the open textbooks and looked it over. "Is…is it in French." Draco blushed, and pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Very perceptive, Potter," Draco stood and leaned over the table, taking the book out of Harry's hands and placing it back on its spot on the table. "Now, if you are done. I have studying."

"Why do you need it in French?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Some of us find it easier to read French," Draco sat back in his chair. "Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux t'en aller s'il te plaît ?" ( **Now will you please go**?)

"What?"

"Go. Now," Draco was clearly upset.

Harry could feel Draco's magic press against his shoulders, pushing him gently away from the table. "Okay, okay. I'm going." Harry turned and walked away.

HDHDHDHDHD

Harry had decided to wait until Draco was done with his work. He couldn't explain why, he just wanted to and he didn't put more thought behind it than that. So, when Hermione had finally given in to Ron's winning to go back to the common room, Harry had said that he was going to stay in the library. Hermione was proud of him, while Ron tempted him with a game of wizard's chess. In the end, however, they had left without him, leaving Harry to sit back and try and read while keeping an eye on Draco.

It wasn't until around midnight that Draco finally stood up and stretched. He then began to put his things away. Before long he slung his school bag over his shoulder and stared at the large stack of books on the table before him.

Harry quickly put his own bag over his shoulder and walked briskly over to Draco. The library was deserted, do he didn't worry about what people would think.

"Need a hand with your books?" Harry offered with a smile.

Draco considered it a moment, before nodding and handing half the stack to Harry. He looked like he was about to fall asleep standing there. Harry figured he was just too tired to argue.

He walked next to Draco quietly as they made their way to the Slytherin common room. When Draco stopped next to the entrance, Harry placed his half of the books carefully into Draco's arms.

"Well," Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "See you around?'

"I could help you with your control," Draco looked down his nose at him. "Can't have you going around blasting off your magic every time you are upset."

"Why are you…" Harry shook his head. "That would be great. Thank you."

Draco nodded, and Harry could have sworn he saw the corners of Draco's mouth twitch up. "Demain, tomorrow, before…no, after classes. The far side of the lake. Thank you for help books."

Harry smiled and nodded before he turned and made his way back to Gryffindor tower. It seemed that when Draco got tired he slipped back into his French more. Harry found it adorable. _I can't believe that I actually find something about Draco to be adorable._

HDHDHDHDHD

Harry made his way around to the far side of the lake and sat on the grass. From here the castle was a form in the distance.

He was busy watching the giant squid, so he didn't notice Draco approach until he stood infornt of him.

"Hi," Harry said as he rose to his feet, whipping grass and dirt off his pants. "Why did we have to meet all the way out here. We are nearly off the grounds."

Draco smirked. "Can't have you blasting students or parts of the castle, now can we?"

Harry blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "What first?"

"Hand me your wand," Draco held out his hand.

"No way," Harry took a step away from Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really, Potter. If I wanted to curse you I would have done it when you were distracted by the squid."

Harry bit his lip. "Why do you want to help me anyway?"

"Like I said before, you need to learn control. I can help you with that. Now," Draco stepped close to Harry and held out his hand. "Wand."

Harry removed his wand from his pocked and placed it in Draco's hand. Draco deposited the wand in his own pocket.

"Now we work on your wandless magic."

"Why?" Harry cocked an eyebrow. "My magic is just fine with a wand."

"Not really, but believe what you want," Draco smirked. "When you are upset and your magic lashes out, it is wandless. So, if you have a better control over it when you aren't upset you will be better at controlling it when you are."

Harry sighed. "Well, it's worth a try. Sounds simple enough."

"We start with levitating," Draco pointed to a stick a few feet away. "Bring it to eye level."

HDHDHDHDHD

An hour later, and the stick still hadn't moved.

"I think it is impossible," Harry sighed.

"You just need to relax, Potter," Draco turned his attention to the stick, and it slowly began to rise until it was eye level. "Control. Relax. I'm going to let go. You keep it up."

Harry shook out his arms, and tried to calm himself. He focused on the stick, seeing it hover in his mind.

"Ready," Draco took a step back. "Go."

The stick fell a foot or so, then began to hover. Harry bit his lip, and then brought the stick up to eye level.

"That's great! Now call it to your hand."

Harry's brows knit together and the stick came hurtling toward them. Draco and Harry dropped to the ground as the stick embedded itself in a tree behind them.

"Eh bien... C'était impressionnant," ( **Well…that was impressive** ) Draco said standing. "Control is still lacking a little."

Harry smiled sheepishly as he stood.

"I think that is enough for today," Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Same time tomorrow." He patted Harry on the shoulder gently as he walked past him towards the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**French translations thanks to AmanC. Reviews are much appreciated! ~Wondersland**

By the end of the week Harry was able to levitate all kinds of objects, and them bring them to him without putting him or Draco in danger.

Harry lifted a rock from the beach and called it over to his hand. He made it spin an inch about his hand for a minute before sending it skipping across the lake.

"That was great!" Draco grinned. "Tu deviens vraiment bon." ( **You are really getting good at this**.)

Harry blushed lightly, and ducked his head away from Draco to try and hide it. As the week had gone on Draco had been using more French in their lessons, and every time it made Harry blush. It was something about how easily Draco spoke the language. How the sounds bounced around his mouth, coming out to caress like a gentle breeze. Harry could listen to it forever, though he was getting sick of constantly blushing. He got the sneaking feeling that Draco was doing it on purpose.

"So," Harry cleared his throat. "There is going to be this thing going on in the Gryffindor common room tomorrow night."

"Thing?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah…like a party," Harry's face contorted in confusion. "Is that a wizarding term as well?"

Draco laughed lightly. "Yes."

"Cool. So, would you want to come?" Harry rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Why?"

"Some other people are inviting people from other houses. And it should be fun," Harry shrugged. "They usually are."

"Oh ? Le grand Harry Potter est allé à beaucoup de fêtes?" ( **Oh? The great Harry Potter been to many parties**?) Draco smirked. "I will think about it."

Harry blushed and grinned. "Awesome! Are we done for today?"

Draco nodded. Harry flashed him a smile and jogged back towards the castle.

HDHDHDHDHD

As Draco watched Harry disappear into the trees he felt a gentle touch on his cheek, causing him to blush. It was his favorite part of these lessons. Every time Harry would leave first, and it was like his magic was saying goodbye. The light touches to Draco's cheek had happened every lesson since the second one. He wasn't sure if Harry was aware that it was happening, because neither of them commented on it.

Draco hated that simple pressure from Harry's magic caused him to blush so easily, and once he saw that Harry blushed at his French he tried to use it as often as he could. He was only being fair. There was no way that the lion was going to get away with having complete control. Plus, Draco enjoyed watching all the creative ways Harry came up with to try and hide the blush.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu pour cette fête, Potter?" ( **What do you have planned for this party, Potter**?) Draco thought as he strode back to the castle.

HDHDHDHDHD

Harry stopped in the common room just long enough to pick up his school bag, before heading to the library. He had some much-needed research and practice that he had to get done before Saturday night.

Three hours later it was becoming clear that Harry was never going to learn enough French to get by before Saturday. So, he decided to switch tactics. He put all the French books away, and pulled all the books he could find on translation.

Despite what most people liked to believe, Harry was quite adept at magic. Everyone just seemed to dismiss his skill before he had a chance to prove them wrong. It wasn't long before Harry had mastered the translation spell he was going for.

He smiled to himself as he made his way back to the common room. Saturday evening couldn't get here soon enough.

HDHDHDHDHD

Harry and Ron spent the beginning of their Saturday playing wizards chess on Ron's bed. People had been setting up for the party all day. They had decided to excuse themselves from helping, due to what happened the last time they had tried. It had ended up with a lot of spilled ice, and a very annoyed Hermione.

"So, what are you going to wear tonight?" Harry asked.

"Uhh…normal cloths?"

"You not going to try and dress to impress Hermione?"

"You think she cares about stuff like that?"

Harry shrugged.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Ron said with a smirk.

"No one," Harry smiled shyly.

"Not trying to get the attention of a certain guy?"

Harry shrugged again and rose to his feet stretching. "We should get ready anyway. Don't want to be late for a party that starts in our own common room."

Ron nodded and they set about getting ready. Harry settled on a pair of dark wash jeans, and a red jumper. He tried and failed to tame his hair, settling for cleaning his glasses instead. Once pulling on his trainers he examined himself in the mirror. After deciding that the dark red actually did look alright against his tan skin, he headed downstairs where the party was just getting started.

Harry plopped down next to Hermione on a couch next to the roaring fire.

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Harry said with a light blush. "You going to stay down this time?"

"Someone has to keep an eye out," Hermione smiled. "Make sure you guys don't get in too much trouble."

HDHDHDHDHD

Two hours later and the party was in full swing. The common room was full of people from all different houses and the twins had made sure that everyone was at least a little tipsy by this point. Harry had mingled with people for a while, glad that most everyone had gotten over the blush of going to school with the chosen one by now. Now he was camped in a chair next to the fire watching the antics unfold around him. Malfoy had yet to show up and Harry was beginning to think he wasn't coming.

Harry sighed and took another sip of his drink.

"Reduced to drinking alone already?"

Harry looked up and was confronted by Draco standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets. Harry raked his eyes over his form, taking in the tailored grey pants and bark black jumper, his perfectly styled hair that was always left falling over his forehead just so.

Draco smirked when Harry's eyes finally met his. "Tu aimes ce que tu vois?" ( **Like what your see**?)

Harry blushed, and stood. "Do you…uhh…want a drink?"

"That would be nice," Draco smiled.

They make their way through the crowd to where the twins were passing out the next round of drinks.

"Hey Harry! Here for another?" they said in unison.

"Sure. And one for Draco," Harry motioned to Draco who was standing next to him.

They seemed to consider Draco for a moment before shrugging to each other and Fred set about making their drinks.

"Glad you could finally make it to one of these things, Draco," George said with a smile.

Draco nodded. "Looks like fun. Not type of parties I used to."

"Yeah, we don't do stuffy dinners," George smirked.

"They not all-"

"Here are your drinks kids!" Fred interrupted, handing Harry and Draco a cup each. "Now go have fun!"

"We expect nothing else!" George said before turning with his brother to a group of second years.

Harry and Draco stepped aside, taking a sip of their drinks.

"Wow. That's quite strong," Draco said.

Harry smirked. "Can't handle it?"

Draco smirked back and opened his mouth to reply, but Seamus bumped into Harry.

"Harry!" Seamus said grinning. "There you are!"

"Here I am!" Harry said laughing lightly.

"Common!" He took Harry's arm and tugged him into the crowd.

Harry turned and flashed Draco an apologetic smile before being swallowed by the crowd.

Draco sighed and hovered by the edge of the crowed sipping lazily at his drink, watching as Harry was pulled from one group of people to another. It was entertaining to watch how his mannerisms would change slightly making sure that the next group fell in love with him again. He was a natural people person, and Draco doubted Harry was aware of it.

In contrast, whenever anyone's eyes would find their way to Draco, they would quickly move on. Draco was okay with this. He never enjoyed being the center of attention, though he would never let anyone know that.

He eventually found a group of Ravenclaw's that seemed tolerable enough and quickly struck up a conversation.

A couple hours later and Draco noticed Harry sitting in the chair where he first found him. He excused himself from the group and made his way over.

Harry saw him coming this time and stood up to meet him. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Draco nodded, shocked by how forward Harry was being.

Harry smiled, and together they made their way out of the common room.


	7. Chapter 7

**French translations thanks to AmanC. Hope you guys like it! Please Review! ~Wondersland**

They ended up sitting on the floor of the astronomy tower. It was quiet and Harry found that the cool breeze felt nice against his alcohol flushed skin.

Harry sighed. "Parties can be exhausting."

"The golden boy not enjoying is adoring public?" Draco smirked.

"It's not like that," Harry examined his almost empty cup. "Everyone is nice."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Then what's the problem?"

Harry paused. "People act like they know me, and they really don't," he shrugged. "I should be used to it by now."

"You don't have to get used to anything."

Harry was quiet for a while. "Sometimes I wish people actually wanted to get to know me as Harry, and not as the boy who lived."

"You are sick of people not knowing you?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"So, why don't we get to know each other?"

Harry's eyes snapped up to Draco's. "Why? How?"

Draco laughed lightly. "Because I'm not going to selling your secrets to the press or spreading them around the school. As for how, we could just take turns asking each other questions."

"That…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Sounds nice actually. Only if I get to go first."

Draco nodded.

"Why is your English better around me than it is with everyone else?" Harry bit his lip nervously. He didn't want to scare Draco away, but he had been wondering for a while.

"Directement dans la partie dure," ( **Straight to the hard stuff** ) Draco set his cup on the floor next to him. "If people hear broken English they assume I can't understand what they are saying, or they assume I'm stupid. They don't hold their tongues around me. They say whatever they want, and don't take notice of me. I like to know what people really think. Plus, that way I don't have to think too hard about my English. It is okay if it is crap. But, as you can tell, I am proficient in the language."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense. I wouldn't have thought of doing that. But why me? Why is it better around me?"

"I don't want anything from you. I don't want to pretend," Draco said simply.

"Thanks. I guess…?"

Draco shrugged. "My turn? Do you miss your parents?"

"I never really got the chance to know them," Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "That sounds horrible."

"It's not."

"I guess I miss the opportunity to have them. It hurts that I will never get letters from them. All the missed holiday dinners. Being tucked into bed as a kid. Having them teach me to fly," Harry shrugged. "Stuff like that."

"That makes sense," Draco smiled warmly. "Even if they taught you to fly, I would still beat you." He was trying to cheer Harry up. Bringing up someone's murdered parents can bring a person down, but Draco was curious, and he was glad he got to hear Harry's answer.

Harry rolled his eyes. "In your dreams."

"It's your turn."

"Right!" Harry bit his lip. "Was that the first time your dad has hit you?"

"No," Draco's voice was cold. He sounded distant, like he was trying to pull himself out of his body and speak at the same time. "It happens almost every time I am with him. I don't think he ever really learned how to parent. My mother was always the one who took care of me, and with her gone I am stuck with him, and he with me. Maybe in his mind he thinks hitting me will make me stronger." He shrugged.

They were quiet for a long time, simply staring off into space. Each caught in the grasp of their own demons.

"People shouldn't hit children," Harry said, breaking the silence.

Draco nodded, and then gave Harry a confused look when his words finally sank in. "There something you want to talk about?"

"Maybe some other time."

"I'll hold you to that."

Harry smiled weakly. "It's your turn."

Draco thought for a moment. "Tell me something no one else knows."

Harry bit his lip. "Is it okay if it's more of a show than a tell?"

Draco nodded, his curiosity peaked.

"Alright," Harry placed his cup next to Draco's on the floor. He scooted close to Draco, so that their knees were touching and pushed up his bangs to reveal the famous scar.

Draco laughed lightly. "Is this a joke? Harry, everyone and their gran knows your scar."

"What if I told you this wasn't what my scar really looked like?"

"Show me."

Harry raised his wand and touched it gently to his scar and Draco watched at a shimmer passed over Harry's face. What was revealed was a series of scars running from the right of Harry's forehead, over his right eye, the side of his nose and cheek, finishing just below his jaw line. Thin lines connected like the roots of a tree. _Or lightning,_ Draco thought to himself. It took up the whole right side of Harry's face, starting off condensed and their spread growing as they moved down Harry's face. It was a wonder that his eye was untouched.

Draco sat in aw for a moment. "How has no one…?"

"Dumbledore. He taught me how to cast a glamour over the scars before I even came to Hogwarts," Harry bit his lip. "You are the first one to see them, apart from my family."

"You could cast a glamour before you started at school?" the shock evident in Draco's voice.

Harry blushes and simply shrugs.

"And no one has noticed that the small scar is a glamour?" Draco asked, clearly still in shock.

Harry shrugged. "It was a curse meant to kill. It surprises me that people think I would be left with a small scar."

"May I?" Draco asked quietly, raising his hand to hover in the space between them.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Draco cupped his scarred cheek gently, simply caressing the scars with his thumb gently. Then he took his time, tracing every line with his index finger gently. He wanted to commit them to memory. If this was the only time he got to see what Harry really looked like, he was damn well going to remember it.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself almost nose to nose with Draco. Draco's hand slid to cup Harry's cheek again. Their eyes met and Harry felt Draco's breath hitch against his skin.

"Tu es magnifique," ( **You are beautiful** ) Draco said breathlessly.

Harry's eyes flicked to Draco's lips and Draco gave a slight nod in approval. Harry leaned forward sealing his lips over Draco's in a tender kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**French translations thanks to AmanC. YAY! They kissed!**

Draco's lips were soft and they moved smoothly against Harry's. Harry moved his hand to cup Draco's waist gently. Draco smiled and broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Harry's.

"I…umm," Harry blushed. "That was…"

"I had been meaning to do that for quite some time now," Draco said breathlessly.

Harry bit his lip. "Why didn't you?"

"It was complicated," Draco laughed lightly. "We are complicated."

Harry nodded and squeezed Draco's side gently before getting to his feet. "It is late," He held out his hand. "We should get back before people start to ask too many questions."

Draco took Harry's hand and got to his feet. Together they made their way back toward their common rooms. When they got to the stairs where Draco was to continue down and Harry was to go up, Draco dropped Harry's hand.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes. Sleep well Harry," Draco smiled warmly and descended the stairs. He could have sworn that he felt a soft kiss being pressed into his cheek, and the feeling alone made Draco's magic crackle in excitement.

Harry smiled and watched Draco leave. He quickly redid the glamour around his scar and ran all the way back to the common room. He expected everyone to be in bed, but of course Hermione was sitting by the fire, book in hand.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She said, rushing over to Harry.

"Uhh…late?" Harry answered with a sheepish smile.

"To bed! Now!" She pointed to the boys dormitory, like she didn't trust Harry to remember where it was.

"Going!" Harry ran off, but stopped on the stairs and turned back to Hermione. "Thanks for waiting up."

She smiled. "Of course."

Harry beamed back and ran the rest of the way.

HDHDHDHDHD

Harry's Sunday was full of homework. He spent his whole day in the library with Ron and Hermione. Granted, his thoughts weren't on homework the whole time, constantly drifting back to Draco and the events of the previous night. Hermione did her best to keep them on task, but by dinner they were begging her for a break, so together they made their way to the dining hall.

Harry sat so that he could see the Slytherin table and quickly filled his bowl with soup. It wasn't long before Draco caught his eye. Harry blushed lightly and smiled shyly. Draco flashed a small smile and turned back to his food.

 _Well, he doesn't seem mad. I hope he doesn't regret last night. I hope he remembers last night!_ Harry thought to himself. He chewed on his bottom lip, suddenly nervous that Draco didn't remember last night. He stared at his soup, stirring it slowly.

Suddenly, Harry couldn't move his spoon. He let go and the spoon slowly leaned against the side of the bowl. Harry watched confused as the noodles in his soup arranged themselves into a heart.

Harry blushed lightly and scanned the room discretely. His eyes stopped on Draco who winked before ducking his head.

 _He does remember!_ Harry smiled to himself. _Who would have thought Draco would be the type to do silly romantic gestures?_

Later that night Harry was wondering around by the dungeons hoping to steal some time with Draco. Hearing footsteps coming toward him, Harry hid quickly in a shadowed alcove, peaking his head out. To his surprise, he saw Snape approaching walking quickly down the hallway. A door opened and Snape walked through, the door closing behind him.

Harry stayed in the alcove for a minute, staring at the door that Snape had entered. He got the distinct feeling that Snape was hiding something, and Harry wanted to figure out what. But a stronger feeling told him that opening that door was a really, really bad idea.

Stepping out of the alcove Harry turned around and was face to face with Draco.

"J'étais en train de te chercher," ( **I was looking for you** ) Draco smirked.

Harry blushed. "I was looking for you," Harry unknowingly echoed Draco. "Do you want to…uh…talk or something?"

"Talking sounds nice," Draco took a step closer. "Though, I do like this idea of something you brought up."

Harry's blush deepened. "Do you know anywhere that we won't get caught down here? It's a lot of stairs to anywhere I know of."

"Of course," Draco walked in the opposite direction of the door Snape had disappeared behind. Harry took one last look at the door before following Draco. He lead them to a small room that seemed to be stocked for potion making, but contained only one set of everything.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, looking around, not daring to touch anything.

"This is where I can practice potions and the like," Draco pulled out two large cushions and set them up against the door, the only free wall space.

Harry looked more carefully, and noticed that everything was labeled in French. "Why not just use the empty potions classroom?"

"I find I work much faster when I do not have to remember the English name for the ingredients," Draco sat on one of the cushions, leaning back against the door. "Severus helped me set this room up with everything that I need."

"Wow," Harry said, amazed. He sat on the cushion next to Draco. "How advanced are you?"

"I am currently working on the curriculum that Severus is giving the seventh years," Draco shrugged like it was no big deal.

Harry stared at him in amazement. "We are fifth years."

"Very observant, aren't you," Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I was just saying you are very advanced."

"I know."

"And oh so modest," Harry laughed lightly.

"Before we continue, will you take the glamour off your scar?" Draco asked quietly. Seeing Harry's look of hesitation Draco flicked his hand in the direction of the door, locking it.

"I always forget that you can do wandless magic."

"I helped you refine yours, and you forget that I can do it?" Draco gave Harry a confused look.

Harry shrugged.

"And you changed the subject. The door is locked, it's just us."

Harry nodded shyly and taps his scar with his wand, removing the glamour. Draco was again taken aback by how much of Harry's face was consumed by the scar. It didn't make him any less handsome, Draco thought, just more…Harry. It seemed to fit him better.

"Much better," Draco said more to himself than Harry.

Harry looked confused. "You prefer the bigger scar?"

"I like seeing the real you," Draco shrugged.

"Why?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

Harry smiled shyly and Draco gave a small smile in response. They sat in silence for a moment, before Harry's curiosity overwhelmed him, again. "Do you prefer to converse in French?"

"I guess," Draco shrugged. "Not that it matters. Almost no one here speaks French, so why bother?"

Harry took his wand out and waved it between them, muttering the spell he had been practicing. A veil appeared between the two boys, before becoming transparent.

"What spell was that?" Draco seemed apprehensive.

Harry laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I haven't cursed you." When Harry spoke, the veil became misty, though Draco was always able to see Harry through it.

Harry watched as Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"It allows me to speak in English and you to hear French. When you speak in French it will allow me to hear it in English," Harry smiled shyly.

( **What is written in** ** _bold italic_** **will be Draco speaking French, but Harry hearing English** )

" ** _That's wonderful_** ," Draco grinned, and Harry was caught aback by how truly happy Draco looked. Harry vowed that he would do anything to make Draco this happy all the time. " ** _Why didn't I think of that_**?"

Harry laughed. "I can be smart, you know."

" ** _Whatever you have to tell yourself_**."

Harry rolled his eyes.

" ** _So, you wanted to talk_**?" Draco shifted, so that he was leaning against the door on his side, his position a mirror of Harry's.

"I didn't really have anything in particular I wanted to talk about," Harry flushed. "Just wanted to spend some more time with you, I guess."

" ** _Well…it is a little late for a long talk_** ," Draco smirked. " ** _We do have classes, which some of us actually attend_**."

Harry groaned. "And there is potions tomorrow."

" ** _I could help you. If you wanted_** ," Draco offered shyly.

"Wouldn't that be a little suspicious?"

" ** _Why_**?"

"We never work together. Most people think we can't stand the sight of each other," Harry fidgeted, looking down. "My friends included, well except Hermione. I think we has it worked out. But what if other people find out. I mean Ron knows I'm gay-"

" ** _No one knows I'm gay_** ," Draco interjected. He reached out to take Harry's hand, shattering the veil as his hand passed through it. "Sorry."

"It's no problem," Harry squeezed his hand gently. "But that's my point. If we start acting all friendly people will start to notice something is up. Then they will look harder and find out we are together, and Ron told me the wizarding world isn't exactly kind to people who are gay."

"He's right."

Harry nodded. "And as much as I hate being Harry Potter, the boy who lived. People will have opinions about me being with someone in a known Death Eater family, even if you were a girl."

"Which I'm not," Draco smirked.

"I'm glad you aren't," Harry blushed lightly.

"You really have put a lot of thought into this."

Harry shrugged. "Like you said, we are complicated."

"So, it seems that our best option is to act like nothing has changed, and be with each other in secret," Draco frowned. Even saying the words out loud didn't sit well with him.

Harry nodded. "Let's give that a shot, for now. Is that okay? I know it isn't ideal."

"If it means I get to be with you, anything is okay," Draco leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Harry's. "On one condition."

"Anything," Harry said breathlessly.

"When it's just the two of us, don't glamour your scar," Draco brought his free hand up to cup Harry's cheek gently. "I don't want you to have to pretend to be anything but yourself when you are around me."

Harry smiled. "It's a deal."

Draco returned Harry's smile and pressed their lips together gently. It was a soft, reassuring kiss. Draco wanted to make sure that Harry knew he was okay with the arraignment they had created.

Harry let a breath out his nose and relaxed fully into Draco. When Draco broke the kiss, they were both flushed and slightly out of breath. They stayed close for a moment, both breathing in the moment of calm surrounding them.

It was Draco that broke the moment by standing and helping Harry to his feet. "We should try and get some sleep."

Harry nodded and quickly did the glamour on his scar. Draco sighed and unlocked the door. He smiled at Harry and kissed his cheek lightly, "À demain." ( **See you tomorrow** ) Then he left, leaving a blushing Harry to hurry back to his room.

 **Feel free to Review! ~Wondersland**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am going to try and upload a new chapter each Sunday. Reviews are always welcome.**

Harry had completely forgotten about what he had seen with Snape, that was until potions the next day. Harry was already in a sour mood, he had had to exchange verbal jabs with Draco before class even started, and he hated it. He didn't think his day could get any worse, he only had to get through potions after all. Then Snape stormed into the class room, slammed his book on the table causing silence to fall over the students.

"Today you will brew the potion we completed last class again," Snape said, passing a glare over the classroom.

There was a collective groan, Harry had barely completed the last potion and he had been relieved when it was over. The class began to pull out their noted and books.

"Did I say you could use your notes?" Snape snapped, voice full of venom causing even Draco to flinch. "You will brew it from memory."

There was a moment of silence before the students slowly started moving again, trying to remember all they could about the potion. _What had happened to Snape to make him enjoy torturing us?_ Harry glanced over at Draco and found him smirking. Harry had no doubt that Draco could have brewed this potion from memory last year, if not earlier.

With a groan, Harry tucked his useless bag under the table and went to gather the ingredients he remembered were in the potion. When he got back to his work station he saw his quill writing on a piece of scrap paper. Just as Harry walked up to it, the quill stilled and placed itself next to the paper. Examining the writing, Harry found that it was a complete set of instructions for the potion they were about to brew.

Smirking, Harry looked over to Draco who was simply smirking into his boiling cauldron. _Thank you, Draco, my saving grace._ Harry thought before wiping the smirk off his face before Snape caught a glance of it.

By the end of class, only Hermione, Draco and Harry had completed the potion. Snape went from person to person, examining the potions and docking points for incorrect ones. When he got to Harry's he peered in Harry's cauldron and sneered.

"Potter, what is this potion means to do?"

"It…uhh…changes something?" Harry sighed. He knew he should have studied more.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "How, pray tell, can one brew a potion that they don't know the use for?"

Harry simply shrugged, not daring to say something that would make the situation worse.

"Can anyone help Mr. Potter? What does this potion do?" Snape looked around.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Draco," Snape said without even looking at the blonde.

"It sets wood on flame," Draco answered. He puffed out his chest and seemed to be looking down his nose at Harry, but his eyes told Harry that he was sorry.

"Correct, I'm glad one of you brats is paying attention," Snape's eye bore straight through Harry. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight, Mr. Potter, for cheating."

Harry glared back at the professor, but didn't dare question his decision.

"Class dismissed," Snape said as he stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Harry sighed and went about gathering his belongings.

"That's bum luck," Ron said appearing at his side.

Harry just shrugged. Today was not turning out to be a good day.

When Draco walked past he bumped into Harry, pressing a note into his hand quickly. "Watch where you're standing, Potter," Draco snapped before walking away.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy," Harry bit back, he quickly slipped the note into his pocket.

"Let's just get back to the dorm and relax," Ron said. "I don't want to spend any extra time in this dingy classroom. We can play exploding snaps before dinner."

When they were back in the dorm, Harry excused himself to his bedroom claiming he wanted to put his school things away. Once the bedroom door was shut and Harry made sure he was alone he pulled out the note from Draco.

 _Harry,_

 _Sorry for getting you in trouble in potions today. I only wanted to help. Meet you in my potions room after your detention. See you later tonight._

 _Draco_

Harry smiled and read over the note a few more times before burning it in his hand.

HDHDHDHDHD

Snape had tasked Harry with putting new labels on all of the potion ingredients in the classroom. Harry though that that wasn't a bad thing to be tasked with it, until he grasped the full extent of the job. He was about a quarter of the way through when door opened and to Harry's surprise, Lupin walked in.

Harry watched as Lupin rushed over to Snape's desk where Snape sat.

"Severus, you can't just-" Lupin started.

"Potter, you will finish your detention tomorrow," Snape interrupted.

Lupin turned to face Harry with a confused look on his face. "Hello, Harry. I didn't see you there."

Harry smiled sheepishly, and stood up from the mess of potion ingredients.

"You are dismissed," Snape sent all the ingredients back into their proper spots with a flick of his wand.

"Uhh…thank you professor?" Harry walked towards the door slowly. "It was good to see you again, Lupin."

Lupin nodded and Harry walked out. He heard the door lock behind him and stood staring at the door for a minute. _What was that about? Why would Lupin come all the way to Hogwarts to see Snape in person? Why would anyone want to spend time with Snape if they didn't have to?_

Harry sighed and decided to try to put it all out of his mind. He trusted Lupin, and he could always ask him if there was anything going on.

Walking down the halls quickly it wasn't long before Harry found himself outside Draco's little potions room. He opened the door quietly and was rewarded with the sight of Draco working diligently on something. He watched as Draco moved around the small room with the ease of practiced efficiency, always keeping his back to Harry.

Harry smiled to himself when he saw that Draco had earbuds in his ears. He had wrongly assumed that Draco thought himself above everything associated with muggles. He closed the door quietly and watched the Slytherin work. It was fascinating to see him so confident, his movements sure.

After a moment or two Harry cleared his throat and closed the door again, this time making the sound more prominent.

Draco jumped and spun to face Harry. "I didn't see you there. It is very rude to scare someone!" Draco sighed and smiled, tucking his headphones into his pocket.

Harry blushed and smiled. "I never thought you would be the type to use muggle technology."

Draco blushed lightly. "I like that I can listen music without everyone else hearing it as well. It makes working alone more bearable."

"That's adorable."

"I am not adorable," Draco huffed and Harry simply smiled. "How was detention."

"It was really weird. He had me labeling potion ingredients at first."

Draco gave him a confused look. "That's not all that weird."

"That wasn't the weird part," Harry smirked. Draco sighed and motioned for Harry to continue. "I wasn't even half way through when Lupin walked in."

"The werewolf?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "My friend. But yes. He walked in all rushed and walked straight over to Snape, he didn't notice me until Snape pointed me out. Then Snape said I would finish tomorrow, and let me go. I got the impression that he was kicking me out."

"That is weird," Draco smirked. "But don't go sticking your nose into things that don't concern you."

Harry huffed. "I do nothing of the sort."

"Sure," Draco flashed him a smile, before turning and putting a lid over the steaming cauldron.

"What are you making?" Harry asked moving to stand next to Draco, leaning against the counter.

"Just a little something to help with sleeping," Draco shrugged.

"Oh?" Harry smirked. "You planning to drug someone?"

"Yeah. Me," Draco took the cauldron off the burner and set it on the counter.

Harry look concerned. "You have trouble sleeping."

"Are you concerned?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at Harry.

"Does your lack of sleeping have anything to do with me?" Harry touched Draco's forearm gently.

"Not everything in this great world revolves around you," Draco frowned. "But the fact that I had to be mean to you today probably won't help."

"We could have just avoided each other."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Because no one would think it was weird if suddenly we started ignoring each other."

Harry nodded. "I guess you are right."

"Of course, I am," Draco carefully poured the potion into two glass flasks and corked them before handing one to Harry. "For your sleep. Don't worry, it's not poison."

"I wasn't worried," Harry tucked the flack into his jacket pocket and tapped his wand to his scar, removing the glamour.

Draco smiled. "Much better."

Harry blushed lightly. "So, you really think there is nothing to worry about with Snape?"

"I think you should let it go," Draco faced Harry and held his waist gently.

"That doesn't really answer my question," Harry rested his hands on Draco's chest lightly. His eyes widened and he ran his hands over Draco's chest gently. "Your jumper is really soft."

Draco laughed lightly. "I'm glad you like it."

"I got out early," Harry bit his lip, and looked up at Draco shyly. "Does that mean we can spend a little longer together?"

"I believe your logic is sound," Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's nose lightly. "What are you going to tell your friends? Explaining where you were."

"I will just tell them that detention ran long," Harry shrugged and stilled his hands on his chest. "What will you tell your friends?"

"Not many people ask," Draco's hands made small circles on his Harry's waist. "They know I have permission to use this room as late as I like, and I think most of them are scared they will upset me with their questions."

Harry loosened a quiet laugh. "Yes, big, scary Draco."

Draco huffed. "You are going to ruin my image."

"I'm so sorry. How can I ever make it up to you?"

Draco smirked. "I think you can find a way."

Harry stood on his toes and touched his nose to Draco's. "What about a kiss?" Draco nodded and Harry pressed his lips to Draco's gently. He smiled when he felt Draco relax against him. Harry slid his hand up to cup Draco's cheek gently.

They were both breathing heavily when they finally broke apart but, unlike every other kiss they had shared, Draco stayed pressed close to Harry. Harry smiled and pressed himself against Draco.

"You are short."

Harry huffed. "I am not that short."

Draco smirked and picked Harry up, setting him down on an empty spot on the counter. "There," Draco moved to stand between Harry's legs. "Now we are closer in height."

Harry laughed lightly and leaned forward to kiss Draco's forehead gently. "I could get used to being taller than you." He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck gently.

"Well don't," He slid Harry close. "I like your height."

Harry grinned.

"But if you ever tell anyone I will deny it.

"Oh, yes of course," Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's.

He smiled and rubbed his nose against Harry's gently. "One day we will be able to tell everyone about this. About us."

Harry grinned. "There is an us?"

"You can be such a dork sometimes," Draco smiled and pressed his lip to Harry's gently.

 **Hope you guys liked it! OOOO! What is up with Snape and Lupin? Reviews are always welcome. ~Wondersland**


	10. Chapter 10

That's how Harry and Draco spent the rest of the school week, acting like they hated each other in the day and catching an hour or two together in Draco's little potion room before separating and trying to get some homework done before sleep overtook them. Most of the time they ended up snogging, which neither of them minded, by the end of their time together. The beginning of their time was spent talking, which Harry loved and Draco secretly loved. Every day it hurt Harry more to be mean to Draco in the day, as each night he found a new reason to want to be with the Slytherin. Saturday would be their salvation, however. They had both secured the day away from their friends, and were planning to spend the day together.

When Saturday came around Harry met Draco in front of Draco's little potion room with his invisibility cloak.

Draco smiled when he saw him approaching. "Still planning on sneaking out of the castle?"

Harry nodded and motioned to the cloak. "This should make it a lot easier."

"Is that the invisibility cloak you told me about," Draco touched the fabric gently. Harry nodded and handed it to Draco. "Can I try it?" Draco asked shyly.

"Of course."

Harry smiled and watched as Draco draped the cloak around his shoulders.

Draco looked down at his invisible body. "That is really remarkable."

"I know. It makes sneaking around a lot easier."

"Do you think we will both fit under it?" Draco handed the cloak back to Harry.

"It might be a tight fit."

Draco smirked. "I think we will manage."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. He threw the cloak over them as Draco pressed his chest to Harry's back. Harry blushed when Draco's hands came to rest on his waist. Slowly they made their way through the castle.

When they were about to exit the dungeons, they were stopped by Lupin walking down the corridor towards them. Harry and Draco stopped and stood against the wall. Harry was again confused as to why Lupin would be in the dungeons. He watched as Lupin's eyes lit up and he cracked a smile. Harry turned to look down the direction they had just came and saw Snape had just turned the corner.

Snape stopped and waited as Lupin jogged over to him and they both turned the corner and headed deeper into the dungeons.

Harry was stunned. _What were they up to?_

"That was weird," Draco whispered to Harry quietly.

"Do you think we should follow them?"

"I would rather spend my free day with you than spying on professors," Draco nipped gently at the top of Harry's ear. "That's just my personal opinion."

Harry blushed lightly. "I agree."

They carefully made their way out of the castle.

HDHDHDHDHD

Remus and Severus were sitting across from each other in Severus's private sitting room. Remus couldn't sit still, and kept shifting how he sat, while Severus sat with his hands in his lap simply observing the other man.

"We can't keep doing this," Remus finally said, running his hands through his hair.

"What are we doing?" Severus said, showing no signs of being effected by the other man's presence.

"Avoiding each other. Going in circles. I know I got scared," Remus sits back in his chair. "But I am working through that. I want…I need to give this another shot. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Severus sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You know I never cared about your condition. It didn't bother me when we were in school, and it doesn't bother me now."

Remus nodded. "I know that, but I had a problem with it. I thought I was a freak. I still do, but I don't want to keep pushing you away because I can't handle my own shit."

"Took you long enough."

Remus looked down, examining his hands.

"You left me," Severus's voice was distant, as though he was trying to hide himself from his feelings.

"I know…and that was the worst decision of my life. I am... I'm just," Remus wanted nothing more than to comfort Severus, but not wanting to scare the man away he settled for reaching out his hand, letting it hover in the neutral space between Severus and himself. "Trying to make it right again."

"Why?" Severus's eyes met Remus's for the first time.

"Werewolves only have one mate," Remus said it with such certainty and determination that it brought a pink tinge to Severus's cheeks. "It has been killing me to be away from you. Like I have been trying to breath underwater for the past couple of years, and every time I see you, I can suddenly breath, because you are alright."

"Remus…" Severus took Remus's outstretched hand gently. "If…we do this, we have to take it slow."

Remus nodded. "Whatever you need."

Severus stood, and Remus quickly followed. Severus smiled shyly and closed the space between them, taking Remus's free hand in his. "I have some work to get done today."

"Right. Could I come visit you again tomorrow?" Remus asked shyly, well aware that he could be denied the simple request.

"Yes. Tomorrow would be fine."

Remus grinned. "Perfect! I will see you then!"

Severus gave a slight smile and squeezed the others hands gently. "I will see you then," he echoed before walking into his office.

 _That went better than I expected_ , Remus thought as he made his way out of the castle. He walked towards the Forbidden Forest, he was almost to his apparition spot when voices drifted over to him. He stopped and scanned the trees, eyes coming to rest on two figures in a clearing through the trees. Remus was thankful that his superior vision allowed him to tell that it was Harry and Draco.

He pulled his wand out, just in case the Slytherin made a move towards his Harry. So, he was caught off guard when Harry was the one who moved toward Draco, placing a kiss to his cheek. It was even bigger surprise when Draco blushed in return.

Remus smiled and returned his wand to his pocket. _Good for you, Harry. I hope you hold onto him_.

With one more glance at the pair Remus made his way down the rest of the path and apparated.

HDHDHDHDHD

"You think we will be okay this far into the forest?" Draco asked, eyes scanning the clearing.

"Are you scared?" Harry smirked.

"Simply curious," Draco huffed as a light pink tinge graced his cheeks.

Harry smiled and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss to Draco's cheek. "Don't worry, I will protect you from all of the scary monsters that lurk in the forest," Harry did a little internal dance of happiness when he saw Draco's blush deepen. "As long as we are out before it gets dark we should be alright."

Draco nodded. "And no one should come wandering by."

Harry nodded and tucked the invisibility cloak into his bag. "Thought it would be a good place to be alone. And it is nice to be outside, the castle can get a bit stuffy."

"I agree."

"How is it going with your friends?" Draco sat down in the sun, stretching his legs out in front of him, leaning back on his elbows.

Harry sat cross-legged next to him. "They are okay. They think I am practicing defense spells."

"They didn't want to tag along?" Draco wondered genuinely. "It always seems like you three are always together."

"Ron didn't want to do school work on the weekend, and Hermione had already mastered the spells."

"Would you ever consider telling them?" Draco bit his lip nervously.

"Of course. They are my best friends," Harry said like it was obvious.

"How do you think they would take the news of you dating me?"

"I am pretty sure that Hermione already knows. She seems to always know everything before I have a chance to tell her," Harry plucked a blade of grass and twirled it between his fingers. "Ron, on the other hand, isn't your biggest fan. But I think he would come around in time, especially because Hermione and you would get along handsomely."

Draco smiled shyly. "You have thought about how I would fit into your friend group?"

"Well yeah," Harry smiled. "Now that I know you aren't as much of a git as I thought you were. I think my friends will adore you once they get to you, not that Ron would ever admit to liking you."

"We should tell them then. If you think they will react well, then there is no reason to keep it from them."

"Really?" Harry smiled shyly. "You would be okay with that?"

Draco nodded. "We can tell them before winter break, so that you don't have to hide it over vacation."

Harry grinned and hugged Draco tight, nearly knocking him over. "Thank you!"

Draco laughed lightly and patted the Gryffindor on the back gently. "Tout pour te rendre heureux." ( **Anything to make you happy**.)

Harry blushed lightly and let go of Draco, keeping his head down to hide the blush.

"Are you blushing?" Draco smirked.

"No!" Harry answered defiantly.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr?" ( **Are you sure**?) Draco caressed Harry's cheek gently with his knuckles. "Parce que je suis pratiquement sûr que tes joues sont en train de devenir joliment rouge." ( **Because I am pretty sure that is a beautiful blush gracing your cheeks**.)

Harry's blush deepened and he turned his face away from Draco.

"Do you like when I speak French to you?" Draco took Harry's chin gently and turned his face gently so they were facing.

Harry nodded shyly, willing his blush to go away. "You sound so relaxed…so confident."

"Well yeah, I know that you like it," Draco smirked. "How could I not be confident?"

Harry smacked his arm gently, and smiled shyly.

Draco gasped. "You wound me!"

"And you are dramatic," Harry loosened a small laugh and pecked Draco gently on the cheek.

HDHDHDHDHD

The light was fading quickly when Draco and Harry finally took the invisibility cloak off in the castle. They had stopped outside the potions classroom, and Harry didn't want to let go of Draco's hand.

"We will tell Hermione and Ron tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Harry bit his lip. "You don't think it's too close to winter break though?"

"You mean because we leave the day after?"

Harry nodded.

"No. I think we will be okay. And if they don't accept it then they have the break to cool off," Draco smiled warmly and kissed Harry's forehead gently. "It will be alright."

"Yeah. See you then."

Draco captured Harry's lips in his softly. "See you tomorrow, Potter."


	11. Chapter 11

"You wanted to talk, Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron and Hermione were sitting together on a couch across from Harry.

"So formal," Ron spread out on the couch.

"Well, it's a serious topic," Harry fidgeted and played with the edge of the blanket that was draped over his lap. He had summoned his best friends to the Gryffindor common room in hopes that a relaxed environment would help them take the news better.

"But the holiday is coming up, can't it wait until after?" Ron wined. "I still have packing to do."

"Packing takes no time at all with magic, Ronald," Hermione motioned to Harry. "Let's listen to Harry."

Harry cleared his throat self-consciously. "Thanks 'Mione. So, I have been seeing someone."

"That's why you have been sneaking off every night?" Ron grins.

"That's great, Harry," Hermione smiled. "Are you two happy?"

Harry blushed lightly and nodded. It was sweet that his friends noticed his absences.

"Well that's all that matters then," Hermione patted his knee gently.

"What?" Ron questioned. "That's not all that matter. Who is this bloke? Do we know him? When do we get to meet him? Is he in Gryffindor? Is he older?" Ron gasped. "Younger?"

Harry laughed lightly. "Wow, so many questions. Umm…yes you know him. You can meet him whenever you like. He is not a Gryffindor. He is the same age as us."

Ron nodded thoughtfully. "So, what is his name?"

"Draco," Harry said confidently. There, it was all out there. No turning back now. _I just hope I don't lose the only family I really have over the boy I love. Wait…did I just say that I love him? Relax. That is a thought for another time._

"Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

"Do you think he is using you?"

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. And no. I don't think he is using me," Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure about that? You know his family and all. He is basically a Death Eater all ready."

"You know nothing about his family," Harry snapped back.

"Oh?" Ron answered angrily. "And you do?"

"I know more than you."

"Because you are snogging him? Does he just spill all of his secrets because he gets some attention from the Chosen One? Does he tell you how horrible it is living in that Mansion? Is all his money so much of a problem? Does Daddy dearest not hug him enough? What ab-"

"Shut up!" Harry snapped, jumping to his feet. "His father-!" Harry took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You wouldn't understand. And that's okay. But it is rude to judge someone before you get to know them."

"What wouldn't we understand?" Hermione interjected, clearly trying to dissolve the tension.

Harry though for a moment. "Are you excited to go home and see your family for the holidays?"

Ron gave a confused look. "Of course I am."

"Well some of us aren't." With that, Harry stormed out of the common room.

He was walking around aimlessly wandering in the direction when he ran into someone, literally. Stumbling backwards, Harry kept his eyes on the ground, hoping to avoid confrontation. "Sorry," He mumbles.

"Harry? Are you alright."

Harry's eyes snapped to the person's face, and smiled when he recognized him. "What are you doing here, Lupin?"

"Oh, just visiting a friend," He patted Harry on the shoulder gently. "Why do you look so upset?"

Harry bit his lip. He didn't know how to tell Lupin any of what was wrong, but he could never lie to him. Then again, what if the truth scared Lupin away as well? "Well…I have been seeing someone for a little while now. And…I just told Ron and Hermione. She was fine with it…but Ron…wasn't as fine with it."

"Oh, Harry," He squeezed his shoulder gently. "I am sure they will come around. You are a wonderful person, and your friends really care for you. They just need some time."

"How do you know they will ever come around?" Harry looked up at him with pleading eyes. He needed to know that this was going to be okay. That he was going to get through this, all of this, and be okay.

"I may have gone through something similar. And it turned out alright," he flashed Harry a reassuring smile.

"You did?"

"Yes, and maybe one day we can sit down and I will tell you that whole story. But that will come another day. For now I have to get going," He let go of Harry's shoulder. "Write me, if you ever need anything."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

Lupin gave him a warm smile and continued farther into the dungeons.


	12. Chapter 12

Remus found Severus's sitting room empty. He helped himself to a random book off the bookshelf and made himself comfortable in one of the arm chairs.

When Severus came back he found Remus sitting in his favorite arm chair, brow furrowed, reading an upper level potions textbook. He looked as though he was trying to light the book on fire with his eyes.

"Enjoying the read?" Severus said with a smirk as he put away his bag and cloak.

"Why do you keep things like this around?" Remus closed the book and put it back on the shelf, returning to his seat. "It isn't even an interesting topic."

"You may not find it interesting, but I do," Severus sat across from Remus.

"Well that's because you are good at potions, where as I am rubbish at the whole thing."

Severus cracked a small smile. "If I remember correctly you set your curtains a flame when you were practicing your potions back in school."

"How did you hear about that?" Remus's cheeks tinged pink.

"The whole school heard about it."

"Oh. Well that's just lovely," Remus huffed lightly and leaned back in his chair.

They were quiet for a while, and Remus began to wonder if he had upset Severus when he broke the silence.

"You came back," Severus said quietly.

"Of course. I said I would."

Severus nodded. "I didn't get as much work done yesterday as I hoped I would, so I have to do some today before the break."

"Oh…that's alright. Could I possibly watch or at least be in the same room as you?" Remus asked shyly.

"That doesn't sound horrible."

Remus grinned. "Excellent."

Remus had pulled a chair into Severus's potions work room and was contently watching him work.

After a while, Severus broke the silence. "There is a war ahead of us."

Remus sat up straighter. "I know. The Order has seen it coming since before Harry told us all Voldemort was back."

"Last time there was a war…it drove us farther apart," Severus took off his gloves and turned to face Remus.

"This time we won't let that happen. We both know that we are on the same side," Remus's voice was firm, confident.

"He still thinks I am loyal to him," Severus ran his hands through his hair, brushing it off his shoulders.

"You play your role well, Severus," Remus really was proud of the work Severus has done, and he let that pride seep into his voice.

Severus nodded. "If he ever found out that we were together he-"

"We are together?" Remus said hopefully.

Severus set him with a weak glare. "If he found out I had affection towards you he-"

"You have affection towards me?" Remus grinned.

"Fine! Yes, I like you, and yes I would like to date if that is what it is still called," Severus said, slightly frustrated by the interruptions.

Remus smiled. "Yes, I believe that is what it is still called. So if Voldemort ever found out we were dating?"

"Am I allowed to continue now?" Severus cocked a brow.

Remus motioned for him to continue.

Severus rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitched up. "If he found out that we were dating he could use you to hurt me. Or even use me to hurt you."

Remus nodded. "Well…we will just have to be smart and play our rolls well."

"This is dangerous."

"What's life without a little danger," Remus smirked.

HDHDHDHDHD

"They will come around. It may just take them some time," Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist securely. "This break will be good for them to go through their thoughts and be able to think clearly."

Harry nodded and rested his head against Draco's shoulder. They were on the train back to King's Cross, and Harry was not looking forward to saying good bye to Draco for the break. They hadn't been able to talk the day before, but a stroke of luck had been able to afford them their own compartment on the train.

"Are you going to be alright going home?" Harry asked. He was worried about the blonde being alone with his father.

"I have always managed. And before you ask, yes I will write to you when I can."

Harry nodded.

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, simply soaking in as much of the other person as they could.

When the train came to a stop in the station the pair reluctantly stood up. Harry pulled Draco into a bone crushing hug which Draco returned.

Draco placed a gentle kiss over Harry's scar. Harry had insisted on keeping the glamour on during the train ride, just in case. Draco had agreed to make the raven-haired boy happy.

"I won't forget you," Draco said, his lips brushing Harry's forehead.

"I know."

With that, they went their separate ways for the winter holiday. Harry to the Burrow to stay with the Weasley's, Draco to the Manor to endure whatever his father had in store for him this time. Once they exited the compartment they didn't look at each other. Draco was terrified that his father would be able to pick up on the connection he now had to Harry, and though Harry wasn't ready for the whole world to know about his love life, he would have preferred to be able to check that Draco was safe, just one last time. But he didn't look, despite how badly he wanted to, his desire to make the blonde happy overpowered it.

HDHDHDHDHD

Harry couldn't find Draco anywhere on the train back to Hogwarts. Ron had helped him look, but after their second time through the compartments he has begun to complain about how hungry he was and so they found a compartment and settled in.

Ron had come around a lot during the winter break. He had decided to trust Harry's judgement.

Harry was happy for Ron's understanding, but that meant that he didn't want to give him any reason to dislike Draco. So, when Harry received no letters from anyone, he did his best to hide his disappointment.

Not being able to find Draco on the train, however, made it impossible for Harry to hide his worry and disappointment from his friends.

"Maybe he gets train sick and is in the loo," Hermione said, clearly trying to settle Harry's frayed nerves.

"Yeah," Ron nodded in agreement. "He does always seem really pale."

Harry nodded and focused his attention on the view outside the window. He wasn't sure whether he should be mad or worried when it came to Draco.

"You guys go on ahead," Harry said. They were on the platform and bringing the bags they could carry towards the school. "I just want to take my time."

"Alright," Hermione said.

"See you at dinner I guess," Ron smiled, and together they made their way back to the castle.

Harry was about half way back to the castle, walking on his own when Draco came running up from behind and walked next to Harry.

Harry eyed him carefully. "I didn't see you on the train."

"I-"

"Actually, I haven't heard from you sense before break," Harry stopped and turned to face him. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No…" Draco had the grace to look ashamed. "I just…I don't believe that this is the best thing for us right now. This relationship. We should…break up. End it. Whatever you want to call it."

"Why?" Harry was more confused than mad at this point.

"We come from different worlds, and I just think that it would be for the best if we just went our separate ways."

"So, you don't care about me anymore?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I never said that. I just…if anyone found out that we were close they could use you or they could use me to get to you. I don't want to put either of us in that position."

"Is someone pressuring you to do this?" Harry asked, still confused. "Is it your father?"

"My father doesn't know about us, and I would prefer to keep it that way."

"So why break up then?"

"Because if I don't do what they want they will kill my family and everyone I care about," Draco looked at him pointedly. "I can't have you be on that list. You are too important, and not just to me. You have bigger things to deal with than a relationship right now."

Harry thought for a moment. "If we weren't on the verge of a war, would you want to give this relationship a try?"

"Yes, of course," Draco answered immediately.

Harry nodded. "Why don't we focus on the bigger things in our lives. Let's get through this war…and then we can re-evaluate where we are at with each other."

Draco stared at him. "You are really willing to do that?"

"We both have people we have to look after," Harry shrugged. "Once this war is over we can get on with normal lives."

"Alright," Draco nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

"Take care of yourself, Draco," Harry hugged him gently. "For this to work you have to be alive in the end."

Draco hugged Harry back. "You take care of yourself too."

Harry nodded and let go continuing his walk back to the castle alone.

When he got back he told Hermione and Ron about his conversation with Draco. Hermione told Harry that she was proud of him for making such a thoughtful decision. Ron told Harry that if he ever wanted something bad to happen to Draco to just ask. Harry was glad that his friends were taking the news relatively well.

He spent about a week mourning what could have been with Draco, but eventually the war occupied his thoughts. Although his contact with Draco was cut down to almost nothing, every time Harry would see the Slytherin, he would relax a little just knowing that he was alive.

 **Please feel free to Review. I plan on continuing the story, starting the next chapter off after the war. If anyone has any story ideas, I am also open to them!**


	13. Chapter 13

The war was over, but that doesn't mean the hurt stopped. When the option of returning to Hogwarts to finish his final year was presented to Harry, he jumped at the opportunity. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to finish off their last year together. They were a couple, and although it was hard for everyone, they found some joy in each other and that was nice to see. Together they were looking forward to one more normal year.

Harry knew that Draco had been staying with Snape now that his father was in Azkaban. He wanted to know how Draco was holding up after the trials, but he never got the nerve to write.

It wasn't until the third week of school that Harry ran into Draco. They were alone in a hallway up by the astronomy tower. Harry had been heading up there to try and gather his thoughts, being back at school had brought back so many memories of the war that he would prefer stay hidden.

Draco stopped when he spotted Harry. He was tense, almost like he was waiting for Harry to curse him.

Harry stopped a couple paces away from Draco. "It's…umm…it's been a while."

"It has," Draco nodded. "You know I was working for the light, for the whole war. It was hard because of my father and I didn't want to put you in danger and then there was that whole thing with D…the old headmaster." Draco rushed through his words, wanting to get them out before Harry walked away.

Harry simply nodded. "That's why I came to speak on your behalf at the trial."

Draco stared at him and the pair was quiet for a moment.

"Do you remember what we said all those years ago?" Draco said, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor.

"I do. But I don't…I'm not sure if…I am ready for…" Harry took a deep breath. "I need a friend right now. Nothing more."

"Nothing more," Draco repeated with a nod.

"Is that alright?" Harry asked, trying to catch the taller man's eyes and failing.

Draco shrugged. "I'll let you get back to your walk." With nothing further, he walked past Harry and down the hall.

It took all of Harry's effort not to watch him walk away.

HDHDHDHDHD

"So, you are back on talking terms with Malfoy again?" Hermione said while picking at the soup served for dinner.

"Huh?" Harry looked at her confused. "How did you know? I mean yeah…but how did you know?"

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you haven't taken your eyes off him sense we sat down," Ron said with a good-natured smile. "Even I picked up on that one mate."

Harry blushed lightly and stuck his tongue out at the pare.

"Very mature," Hermione commented.

"I try," Harry said through a bite of soup. "We talked earlier today. And before you ask, I told him I just wanted to be friends."

"It's horrible about his father though," Hermione commented with a pitiful glance in Draco's direction. "Even if he was a death eater, no one should be without their father at this age, or any age really."

Harry had considered telling his friends about his suspicions that Draco's father had been abusing him, but he had determined that that information was not his to tell. It was clear to anyone that looked at Draco now, the boy flinched whenever there was a loud noise. So far no one was commenting on it though, and Draco was lucky for that.

"Some people belong there," Harry said.

Hearing the cold edge to Harry's voice, his friends decided not to comment and they spent the rest of their meal in silence.

HDHDHDHDHD

On the next preceding Sunday at breakfast, Harry found himself with a letter from Lupin, who he had taken to calling Remus.

 _Harry,_

 _If you are free, I would love to have you over for dinner at Severus's place at the school tonight. If I don't hear back from you then I will assume that you are coming. Hope your year is going well so far. Can't wait to see you tonight._

 _-Remus_

Harry really didn't want to go to dinner, or go anywhere really, but he knew that not going would cause more suspicion and questions, so he told Ron that he needed to go do homework and left for the library. There he found Draco sitting at one of the tables against the wall studying on his own. As Harry looked through the rows of books he kept glancing over at the blonde.

It couldn't have been but ten minutes later when a first year dropped a particularly heavy book from the top shelf. It hit the desk with an echoing thud. Harry just happened to be watching Draco when the book was dropped and he saw the blonde jump practically out of his chair and press his body into the wall, covering his face with his hands.

Without a second thought, Harry made his way over to Draco and eased himself into the chair next to him. Draco didn't look up, and Harry could see his lithe frame shaking.

Harry looked around for something to sooth the frightened boy when his eyes landed on the open potions book. He moved the book so he could see and began to read from it trying to make his voice sound calming.

After the first sentence Draco's sobs became more audible and Harry wordlessly cast a silencing spell around them and made the shadows around their spot darker. With a quick glance at Draco, Harry continued to read from the textbook.

Harry had just started the abstract to the second chapter when Draco let his hands fall to his lap and sat up straighter in his chair.

Without breaking his pace, Harry took one of Draco's hand in his own, squeezing it gently. As much as he tried to deny it, Harry's heart flipped happily when Draco returned the gently squeeze.

Harry had just finished the second to last chapter when he cast a tempus charm and determined that he should start down toward the dungeons if he was going to make dinner on time. At some point during the afternoon Draco's head had come to rest on Harry's shoulder, and it snapped up when Harry closed the book gently with one hand, his other still clasped in Draco's.

"Is that really the time?" Draco asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I've got somewhere to be for dinner," Harry went to take his hand away, but Draco held firm. "I should get going. Don't want to be late."

"Thank you," Draco ran his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. "For reading…just sitting with me…just…thanks. You didn't have to do that."

Harry smiled warmly. "It was my pleasure. Next time, you should bring something that is a little more interesting. I almost fell asleep about a million times."

Draco laughed lightly. "You did brilliantly."

"Thanks," Harry blushed lightly and finally took his hand back. He stood, and together they gathered up their things. "I'm headed down to the dungeons, so we can walk together if you'd like."

"Alright."

They walked together in silence.

When they came to the door to Snape's office Harry stopped and to his surprise so did Draco.

"Umm…I was invited to have dinner here by Lupin," Harry said shyly. "See you tomorrow?"

"We probably will, but I was also asked to have dinner with Severus this evening."

"Oh. Alright," Harry wasn't sure how he felt about this. He wasn't really a fan of Snape, and if he was being honest with himself, he has been looking forward to some time without Draco so that he could clear his head a little. Though, the prospect of spending more time with Draco did make him smile to himself.

It was that moment that the door opened and both boys turned to see Snape standing in the doorway.

"Welcome boys. It's good to see you Draco," Snape said, giving the blonde a small smile.

"You too. Thanks for having me…well I guess us, over for dinner," Draco said, walking past Snape and into his office.

Harry flashed a quick smile. "Yeah…thanks," he nervously followed Draco into the office. He hated that office. It was always stuffy and smelled like some weird potion had just been spilled on the floors. Thankfully Snape lead them into his sitting room that was attached to the office.

Remus sat in a chair by the fire and stood when he saw everyone enter. "Glad you boys could make it. Though I didn't expect you to arrive together," he said with a slight smirk in Harry's direction causing Harry to blush lightly and duck his head.

"We were both studying in the library, and happen to leave at the same time," Draco explained smoothly. Harry was glad that he didn't have to answer as he was sure he would be a stuttering mess. He had no idea why though, it's not like he and Draco were dating.

"Please have a seat," Snape swept his arm out, motioning to the comfy looking furniture. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"You are cooking?!" Harry blurted out in shock.

Snape looked genuinely confused and Harry looked to Draco who was clearly trying not to laugh.

Clearing his throat Draco gave a small smirk. "The house elves do the cooking."

Harry's cheeks tinged pink. "Right. Of course."

The awkward silence that followed had Harry debating excusing himself from the dinner entirely.

Thankfully Remus saved them by sitting down on one of the couches. "How has school been for you both so far?"

Harry quickly snagged Remus's previous chair by the fire, while Draco sat on the other couch. Harry watched as Snape seemed to contemplate the seating arrangement before taking a seat next to Remus.

Harry looked between the older men confused, before realizing that he was staring. Snapping out of it he said, "School has been alright. The work is easier."

"I would agree," Draco nodded. "Well that is, of course, excluding advanced potions."

Snape smiled at Draco. "You can handle the work. You really have a talent with the craft."

Draco smiled and nodded in the professors' direction.

"Not that this isn't lovely and all, but why are we here?" Harry said, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Don't be rude," Draco whispered shortly in his direction.

"No," Remus smiled. "It's quite alright," turning his attention to Harry, he continued. "Nothing is wrong. We just have something to speak with the both of you about."


	14. Chapter 14

"Why do you have to talk to both of us," Harry waved his hand in Snape's direction. "You hate me. Why would you want to speak to me about anything?"

"I don't hate you Harry," Snape said, his voice monotone.

"That's convincing," Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "And Draco, you don't like Lupin."

Draco shrugged and Harry glared at him. Why was he the only one thinking this was a little weird?

Remus cleared his throat. "As you are both well aware, we don't really have any family. You, Harry, have become like family to me. And Draco, you have become like a son to Severus."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry contested.

"Families tell each other about any change that may affect them," Remus smiled.

"I'm following so far, but why do Draco and I have to both be here?"

Remus reached over and took one of Snape's hands in his. Harry watched as Snape's eyes flicked from their joined hands to Draco's face.

"Severus and I have been seeing each other sense before the war. We thought it was time that we stop hiding it, and we wanted you boys to be the first to know," Remus gave Harry a nervous smile. "We had to keep it a secret because of the rolls we both played in the war. We didn't want to put anyone in danger."

"Is that alright with you? Us being…together?" Snape cast a pleading look at Draco. Harry had never seen the man so open, allowing his emotions to be displayed all over his face.

"Of course," Draco nodded and smiled. "If he makes you happy, then I am happy for you both."

"Thank you," Snape relaxed slightly.

"And you Harry?" Remus pressed.

Harry looked at the pair. Remus was trying not to look nervous, but the death grip he had on Snape's hand gave him away. He smiled, "I agree with Draco. If you are both happy, then so am I."

Remus relaxed, and Harry watched Snape squeeze Remus's hand reassuringly.

"Well, it seems that dinner is ready," Snape said, and stood, still holding Remus's hand.

HDHDHDHDHD

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Harry spent the whole time avoiding the lovey-dovey looks Snape and Remus kept giving each other. Then he had to avoid Draco's eyes, because meeting them would cause a blush to rise to his cheeks. So, Harry spent the dinner staring at his plate and only speaking when he was spoken too. Draco, on the other hand, seemed very comfortable, and engaged in conversation with everyone.

Now they were saying their goodbyes. Remus gave Harry a hug, and Snape did the same for Draco. Harry and Snape stared at each other awkwardly, and to Harry's surprise Remus and Draco shook hands.

When Draco and Harry were alone in the hall, Harry was too curious to wait. "You handled that really well. Thought you would be at least a little upset."

Draco shrugged. "I spent the summer with Severus."

"And…?"

"Remus was coming over frequently. Sometimes we had dinner the three of us," Draco smirked. "They tried to hide the fact that Remus would stay some nights. It was really not that hard to figure out."

Harry nodded. "I guess I haven't been around them sense the war ended."

"What did you do for the whole summer?" Draco asked with genuine interest.

"Just road around on the trains," Harry shrugged.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "All summer?"

"Yeah. I find it easier to sleep on trains. And in the muggle world no one knows me. No one asks me questions or tries to congratulate me."

Draco nodded. "Well I promise to never congratulate you and will completely ignore you. All you have to do is ask," Draco smirked.

"Thanks," Harry said with a laugh. "Well…it's getting late. We better get going. We have class tomorrow."

"Look at you, going to bed at a normal time," Draco smiled and tapped his nose gently. "Growing up." Then he turned and walked away.

Harry blushed and allowed himself to watch Draco disappear into the dark.

HDHDHDHDHD

"They seemed to take that pretty well," Remus said, relaxing back into the comfy couch.

"Yes, they did," Severus laughed lightly. "Though, in the beginning there, I was sure that Harry was going to throw a fit."

"He was caught off guard, but I don't think he would ever go as far as to throw a fit."

"He was raised by muggles, Remus," Severus said sitting down next to him. "And from what I hear, they were not the best sort of muggles."

"What does him being raised by muggles have to do with anything?" Remus gave his partner a confused look.

"Well, as you know, the wizarding world isn't exactly open to gay wizards. But they tolerate them. There is no violence brought upon people because of who they choose to sleep with."

Remus nodded.

"Muggles are worse. Way worse. I've heard stories of gay wizards who wander into muggle areas and have been attacked by muggles," Severus said, causing Remus to gasp.

"So…Harry was probably brought up with the ideas that being gay is wrong," Remus said nodding. "I'm hoping that with him spending more time in the wizarding world that it will help him be more comfortable with it."

"Yes, maybe he will get back together with Draco."

Remus's eyes went wide. "You knew about that?! Did Draco tell you?"

Severus laughed lightly. "He didn't have to. It was very clear through his actions during the war. Then when it was all over and he came to live with me, I would often find him staring at pictures of Harry when he thought no one could see him. It was quite depressing actually. That's why I was so very happy when the two of them showed up together today."

"They did seem very sweet together," Remus smiled.

"Wait. How did you know about them?"

"I saw them snogging in the woods years ago. I think that's when they first got together."

Severus nodded, and smoothed his robes down.

"Would you be open to having them over more?" Remus bit his lip shyly.

Severus thought for a moment. "That would be alright. I enjoyed their company. Even if yours didn't talk at all."

Remus slapped his arm gently. "He was nervous. You scare him."

Severus smirked. "Good."

Remus laughed, and Severus smiled at him.

"When are you going to tell them about the offer?" Severus asked, taking the werewolf's hand gently.

Remus smirked. "I think it would be much more fun if I just surprised them with it."

"We will make a proper Slytherin of you yet," Severus said with a smirk.

HDHDHDHDHD

"If you could all take your seats! This is upper level defense and you better have come prepared!"

Harry's head snapped up from the desk it had been resting on to find Remus standing at the front of the classroom. He grinned at his friend, and Remus gave him a slight nod and a wink.

This was going to be the best class ever, Harry thought.

The class flew by and it wasn't long before Remus dismissed the class, calling out the homework assignment.

"Harry? You coming to lunch?" Ron asked.

"I think I am going to stay back for a minute," He glanced over at Remus, who was quickly putting away his things. "See you in a bit?"

"Sure mate. See you!" Ron ran off, probably to fine Hermione.

Harry made his way over to where Remus was, and smirked. "Running off to a certain potions master?"

Remus blushed. "That is no concern of yours. Is there something you wanted?"

"Just thought I would see how you were doing," Harry shrugged.

Remus smiled. "That's very kind of you, Harry," he wordlessly, and without a wand, summoned his bag into his arms. "I am doing well. This should be a fun class to teach, such talented students."

Harry had stopped focusing on what Remus was saying when he saw him call his bag. That gave him an idea. "Remus, could you help me with something?"

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Wandless magic."

"Harry, wandless magic is something that takes a very long time to master, and doing it wordless is even harder and takes even more power," Remus placed his hand on the boys' shoulder. "Even some of the strongest and bravest wizards and witches can't manage it."

Harry rolled his eyes. It was nice of Remus to try and let him down softly, but he really had no clue what Harry could do. And, why would he? Harry hadn't bothered to show anyone but Draco, and that was in the beginning of all of it.

"So, if I can do this," Harry smirked. Remus watched as the desks rose behind Harry, and began to stack themselves in two tours, one after the other, in perfect timing. "It is taking a lot of power?"

Remus was stunned. He could summon his bag, yes, but he had never seen something like this before. "Alright. I think I can help you develop it more. If that's what you are asking."

Harry grinned. "That would be great professor! I better get going before lunch is over," Harry ran out of the classroom and called over his shoulder, "See you later!"

"Put my classroom back in order!" Remus called after him to no avail. Sighing, he took out his wand and put the desk back in order. As he walked toward the dungeons he thought about how he was going to tell Severus about what Harry had just done.

 **Hope everyone likes it! Thank you to those of you that have reviewed! They are much appreciated, please keep them coming! ~Wondersland**


	15. Chapter 15

"So, Remus is going to help you control your wandless magic?" Draco asked, putting down his quill. He should really get back to his potions essay, but this was much more interesting.

Harry nodded excitedly. "And I can do wordless too."

"I knew that," Draco smirked. "Remember, I was the first one to help you control your outbursts."

"I know!" Harry pouted, then gasped. "You can do wordless too?" he whispered.

Draco laughed lightly. "Yes, you silly boy."

"But Remus said you have to be really strong to do all that stuff."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "And?"

"Nothing," Harry shrugged and turned back to his homework. Per usual, Draco and he had taken a small table by the wall. They sat across from each other this time and both were hell bent on getting all of their homework done tonight. They had both been invited to go have dinner at Snape's rooms again, and wanted to have their homework finished before then. At least their potions and defense.

Harry liked working with Draco, he always felt more focused with the Slytherin. Sometimes they would both look up at the same time and smile at each other. Those times where Harry's favorite.

HDHDHDHDHD

Remus knocked on the door to Severus's rooms lightly. The he listened. Every time he knocked he liked to hear Severus's hurried footsteps stop just outside the door and wait a beat before opening it. He liked to think that Severus was fixing up his appearance just for him. The thought always made him smile.

This time was no different and the door opened a beat after the footsteps stopped. Remus was greeted by Severus with his sleeves rolled up, outer robes shed in favor of a light button down.

"You're early," Severus said, moving aside to let Remus through.

Remus stood in front of the potions master once the door had been shut behind him. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. "Did you burn something?"

Severus's cheeks tinged a light pink. "I was trying out a new way of brewing a burn healing potion," Severus explained as he walked back to the kitchen which he had turned into a modest potions lab. "It turns out that the smell it creates is not that pleasant."

Following behind Severus into the kitchen, Remus set a pot of water on an empty burner and quickly added some herbs to the water.

"Good thinking," Severus said as he watched Remus effectively eliminate the foul smell from the room.

"When you wake up smelling foul ever month you learn ways to clear smells from the air," Remus wiped his hands on his pants and leaned against a free spot on the counter.

"I will have to remember that trick from now on," Severus said as he got back to work, moving seamlessly around the small kitchen.

"I've always wondered. You have your own lab," Remus crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "Why not just work there?"

Severus put a lid on the cauldron and turned off all the burners, turning to face the werewolf. "This is more private. If I work in the lab there are bound to be interruptions by students. I'm sure they mean well, but they are still interrupting."

"You don't mind my interruptions, do you?"

Severus gave him a small smile. "Not at all."

HDHDHDHDHD

"Now if you boys wouldn't mind doing the dishes, that would be a great help," Remus asked, standing up from his chair.

"By hand?" Draco asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes, Draco," Remus laughed lightly. "Severus and I will be in the living room if you two need anything."

Draco stared after them as they walked out.

Harry laughed warmly, and got up starting to clear the plates. "Common, Draco. I will show you what to do."

Together they brought the dishes into the kitchen. Draco stood back and stared at them, like he was trying to clean them with his glare alone.

"It might be good to start with some soap and water," Harry said with a smirk.

"I still can't believe that they are making us clean the dishes by hand. I thought dinner was going pretty well. I wonder what we did wrong," Draco huffed and followed Harry's instructions.

Harry shrugged. "It could be worse. Maybe they are trying to get us to bond."

"Or maybe they wanted some alone time," Draco smirked.

"Not a mental image I want to entertain, ever," Harry said, pulling a face.

They worked together for a while before Draco broke the silence. "How do you know how to do this."

"I grew up with non-magical relatives," Harry cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. "Remember?"

"That's right. I keep forgetting," Draco took the last of the dishes from Harry and put them away on the top shelf. "So you would always do dishes like this?"

Harry nodded.

"But it takes so long. How do you have time to do anything else?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess you get used to it."

Draco shook his head disapprovingly. "Muggles."

Harry laughed. "Should we head into the living room?"

"Sure. Just heading into the living room now, in case anyone wanted to know," Draco said as they made their way into the other room.

At first Harry was confused as to what Draco was doing, but when he saw Remus trying to casually run a hand through his hair and Snape with a blush, he smirked. Good think one of them could read social situations. Harry would have to stick around Draco to avoid more awkward encounters.

Draco and Harry settled themselves on the couch opposite the one occupied by the professors.

"Thank you for doing the dishes boys," Remus smiled at the pair.

"I th-" Draco started.

"It was our pleasure," Harry interrupted causing Draco to glare at him briefly before pulling a pillow into his lap and curling up against the arm rest. Harry smiled and leaned against the other.

"Did you get your homework done?" Severus asked.

Remus hit his knee lightly. "Leave the boys alone. I'm sure you bug them enough in the class room. Let them relax at night."

Severus rolls his eyes. "Alright," he turned to Draco. "You finished it though."

Draco smirked. "Of course."

"And you, Harry?" Severus asked, turning his attention to him.

"Yeah. Draco and I worked on it together before we came down," Harry said, confused. He wasn't really sure why Snape was asking him about his homework. It had seemed like he had always taken joy whenever Harry hadn't done the homework.

"We better get going anyway," Draco said as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, you know we have practice tomorrow and everything," Harry said, following Draco.

"Sleep well boys," Remus smiled. "Have a good practice."

Severus nodded.

HDHDHDHDHD

Slytherin had their practice after Gryffindor and Harry decided to sit at the top of the stands and watch their practice. He sat in the shadows so that no one would catch him watching the practice. As captain, he wasn't allowed to watch other teams practices, and he didn't want to explain to someone that he wasn't watching the practice, he was watching Draco fly. He always looked so carefree when he flew, and Harry missed flying with him. He sat through their whole practice, never taking his eyes off the blonde.

When their practice was over, Harry decided to stay in the stands until he thought the Slytherin's had cleared out. So, he was shocked when Draco sat down next to him.

He placed his broom next to where Harry had set his. "Enjoy the practice?" Draco smirked.

"I…umm…" Harry fidgeted with his uniform shirt. "How did you know I was here?"

"You aren't exactly subtle," Draco looked out over the now empty field. "And it's hard to ignore someone who is staring at you for the whole practice."

Harry blushed lightly. "Yeah. That makes sense."

Draco nodded. "So, are you starting your lessons with Remus today?"

"No, tonight is the full moon. It tends to put him on edge, and I don't want to make him try to focus on something as complex as wandless magic."

Draco nodded again and stood, picking up his broom. "Want to get in some extra practice?"

Harry smiled and stood, picking up his broom. "Sure. Extra practice is always good."

"Very true. And you are still by far the only seeker here that can keep up with me."

"Is that a compliment?" Harry smirked.

"You wish, Potter," Draco took a snitch out of his pocket and released. They gave it a minute, and then raced out of the stands after it.

HDHDHDHDHD

Severus and Remus stood at the edge of the forest watching the boys fly in the distance. It was getting dark and they were still at it.

"At least they are getting along," Severus commented.

Remus nodded. "I think they are good for each other."

Severus had brought up changing in the woods at the beginning of the year, but this had been the first time Remus had agreed to try it. Severus was glad he agreed, because he couldn't stand locking Remus away and listening to him cry out in pain all night. He shuddered at the memory alone.

He took a vial of the wolfsbane from his robes and handed it to Remus.

Remus took it reluctantly. "I hate this."

"I know," Severus took his free hand gently. "I'm sorry I can't approve the taste."

"It's alright," Remus put the vial to his lips and tipped it back. It burned on its way down, and he squeezed Severus's hand against the pain.

Severus rubbed his back with his free hand gently. "There you go. Finished for the next month."

Remus cracked a weak smile. "Thanks. Now," he stepped away from Severus. "You should get back to the castle. It is almost dark."

"Alright," Severus cupped his cheek gently. "I will come get you in the morning."

Remus nodded and placed a gently kiss to Severus's cheek. "See you in the morning," then he turned and broke into a run, heading deep into the forest.

Severus waited until he couldn't see Remus anymore, and then set off after him. He wasn't going to leave Remus alone for the night. He drew his wand when he heard Remus howl for the first time. For the rest of the night, he followed Remus around at a safe distance. Every now and then, Remus would turn suddenly and look at him. Severus would simply smile in response, it was like Remus was making sure was there. The wolfs body seemed to become less tense every time he caught a glance of Severus.


	16. Chapter 16

Remus opened his eyes and smiled up at Severus. Like every morning after a change, Severus had draped a blanket over him, but this time he was wiping down his face with a warm washcloth.

"I must look disgusting," Remus said, trying to hide his face from Severus.

"I've seen worse," Severus said with a weak smile, and he continued to wipe down Remus's face. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

"You mean more than normal?"

Severus huffed. "You are insufferable sometimes." Keeping the blanket over him, he slowly checked over Remus to make sure he hadn't broken anything, or could feel any cuts. Having found none, he relaxed. He had lost sight of Remus for about an hour during the night and he was terrified that the wolf had gotten hurt when he wasn't there to help him. Finding no obvious signs of anything being wrong, Severus visibly relaxed.

"Satisfied?" Remus smirked.

"Yes," Severus answered honestly.

Remus was caught off guard by the honesty in Severus's voice and he smiled. "Well, I'm glad."

"Let's get you back to the castle before the students get up and start running around."

Remus nodded and with Severus's help, made his way to his feet, hugging the blanket tightly around himself. Together they made the long walk back to the dungeons, Severus with an arm securely around Remus's waist the whole time.

Later that night Draco and Harry turned up at Severus's rooms for dinner. Remus wasn't feeling well enough to eat with them, which lead to a very awkward dinner which was mostly spent in silence and the pair left soon after.

As soon as they left Severus was back by Remus's side, holding a rubbish bin for him as the werewolf lost his dinner. When the heaving finally stopped he helped Remus get comfortable on the bed again and vanished the bin.

"This new batch make you more nauseated than normal?"

Remus swallowed autibaly. "Nothing more than normal."

"Would you like something to help with it?" Severus asked, already rising to his feet.

"Sev, I am really f-" Remus started weakly.

Severus shot him a glare.

"That would be great. Thank you."

He nodded, placing a kiss to his sweaty brow before hurrying from the room.

"Do you want to go up to the astronomy tower? It's a nice night," Draco asked as they walked through the castle.

"Sure. Your friends won't be looking for you?" Harry teased.

"They better not be," Draco huffed. Together they made their way up to the tower in comfortable silence, and when Harry took a seat on the edge, hanging his feet over the drop, Draco joined him.

"It is a nice night, you were right."

Draco smirked. "You'd think you'd be used to that by now."

Harry laughed lightly and bumped his shoulder with Draco's. "So…you hear much from your father?"

"No more than normal, which is nothing," Draco shrugged.

"He should make more of an effort," Harry looked out over the dark grounds. "I mean…he sorta lost his time, but he should have made more of an effort with you. You are a great person."

Draco stared at Harry in shock. "You…mean that?"

"Yeah," Harry said, aware of Draco's gaze fixed on him, but unable to turn and face it. "Of course I mean it."

"Thank you."

 **A lot of things happened in my personal life, hence why this chapter is a little...okay, a lot late. But I am by no means done or through with this story! Hope you all are continuing to enjoy it! Please Review! Thank you so much for reading! ~Wondersland**


	17. Chapter 17

That's where their friendship really kicked off again. No one was forcing them to be together. And it was comfortable. Meeting at the astronomy tour became almost a nightly thing, an unspoken agreement that when the other was feeling down or in need of company they would meet there. They were friends who had made it through a war and now had to learn how to deal with living on the other side.

One night Draco was pacing across the astronomy tower, ranting to himself in French, waiting for Harry to get there so he could talk everything through when an owl flew in and landed on his shoulder. It stuck it's leg in Draco's face.

He slowly untied the letter and gave the bird a small smile. "I don't have any food to give you, sorry."

The bird huffed and took off, presumably from the owlery.

Turning his attention back to the letter he turned it over to find the ministry seal. All the blood drained out of his face, and whatever was bothering him didn't seem so troubling anymore.

He had been expecting this letter for some time now, but that doesn't make it any less damaging.

Dropping the letter to the ground he fled down the stairs.

Harry saw Draco run past him on the stairs, and he tried to call out, wanted to stop him, but he couldn't. He could tell that Draco had been crying, and he did the smart thing and continued up the stairs. Finding the letter addressed to Draco, he slowly opened it and scanned the text. Then he set the letter aflame and ran to find Draco.

Draco:

He stumbled back from the sinks, until his back was pressed against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall. He ran his hands down the front of his face, smearing the tears across his cheeks. Sinking to the floor, he pulled his knees into his chest and stared ahead blankly.

He would never see his father again.

He would never hear his laugh.

Never see him smile.

Never hear him say how proud he was of him.

He would never see Draco get married, have children, graduate school, have a job, be happy.

He was gone, and never coming back. There was nothing that he could do to fix it. He just had to work through the pain that followed the passing of his father.

He slammed his head back against the tiles, over and over, wishing more than anything that it could have been him. That he could be the one being buried and not his father. That it could be him who was seeing his mother again. That he could trade his life for his fathers.

But he couldn't.

He was alone in this sorry excuse for a world. And that's when the sobs overtook his body. He pressed his face into his knees, shaking with the effort it took to control the freefall.

And he screamed. He screamed until his lungs ached and his head hurt. He yelled, trying to give the pain coursing through him a voice.

Death doesn't affect the dying. It rips apart the people that are left behind.

That's how Harry found him. Harry didn't ask any questions, simply sat behind him and held him tight.

It was the screaming that slowly faded into silence first. Then, ever so slowly, Draco relaxed into Harry's secure grip.

"I've got you," Harry said as soothingly as he could manage. He dropped gently kisses to the blonde-white hair. "It will all be okay…just let it out…"

"I…he…" Draco stammered.

"Shh…it's alright…I know."

Draco realized that Harry must have read the letter and he could only hope that he had the common sense to get rid of the thing. "Why are you being so nice to me? I can handle this on my own you know."

"Just because you can…doesn't mean you have to," Harry tightened his grip on the thin boy. "I don't know what it is like to lose a father, I barely remember mine. But I do know what it is like to go on without one."

Draco looked up at Harry with watery eyes.

"I am living proof that it is possible to go on," Harry placed a light kiss on Draco's nose.

"You died like…twice," Draco lifted an eyebrow gracefully.

"Hey, I never said I was a good example."

They stayed like that for a while, Harry simply holding Draco, and Draco finding comfort in Harry's strong heartbeat.

About an hour later Draco started to fidget. "I feel all gross."

"Well good thing you ran into the prefect's bathroom," Harry helped Draco to his feet. "I will let you enjoy your bath then we can go do something."

"I don't," Draco fidgeted, and looked at his feet. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Then you won't be."

HDHDHDHDHD

When Draco came out of the bathroom Harry was taken aback by the blondes' wet hair, and couldn't help but stare.

"You don't use a drying charm?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"They tend to make my hair frizzy and harder to tame, so air drying it is," Draco shrugged. "About what I said earlier…you don't have to stay the night with me."

"Nonsense," Harry brushed him off before taking his hand and showing the Slytherin the Room of Requirement.

It wasn't long before Harry was longing on the bed watching Draco look over the myriad of books provided by the room. Draco stood looking over a particular book then looked to Harry. "Does the glamour hurt?" Draco questioned. "The one you put over your scar."

Harry had removed the glamour as soon as the door had closed. Slowly he ran his fingers over the scar dominating his face. "The longer I have to wear it the more it hurts I guess," Harry dropped his hand and shrugged. "I don't really have much of a choice, so I try not to think about it."

"You could just not wear it anymore. I mean the war is over and all."

Harry laughed lightly. "That doesn't mean that everyone has stopped sticking their noses into my personal space. Take Snape for example, he still gets death threats daily."

Draco nodded. "You're right. But eventually you are going to have to live your life for you, and stop trying to impress everyone."

"Who said I'm trying? Maybe I'm just naturally impressive," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to examining the books.

HDHDHDHDHD

Draco had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, but for the life of him Harry couldn't bring himself to sleep. His mine always raced at night, and having Draco so close didn't really help things. He found himself staring at the Slytherin, examining the intimate details of his face, trying to commit them all to memory. Draco looked at peace when he was asleep, relaxed, almost approachable. Almost.

With an exasperated sigh, Harry finally gave in and allowed himself to curl up against the blonde. At least not he was warm. Finally, Harry drifted off to sleep.

Draco was jolted from his dream by someone screaming. It took him a frightful second to realize that he had fallen asleep with Harry, and that it was the dark-haired boy who was thrashing and screaming.

Ever so slowly, Draco eased Harry's hands out of his hair and sat up. He gently shook the boys shoulders. "Harry…wake up."

Harry's eyes snapped open, and instantly the Gryffindor had his wand pressed against Draco's neck.

Draco's eyes widened, and he swallowed thickly. "It's alright. I will never hurt you," he said as calmly as he could manage.

After a tense moment, Harry dropped his wand and threw his arms around Draco. "I…I'm sorry."

Draco held Harry close and placed a gentle kiss to his thick, black hair. "It's alright. Everything is okay now."

They stayed like that for a minute, Harry clinging to Draco and Draco holding Harry as tight as he could manage, he didn't want to break the surprisingly frail boy.

When Harry started to pull away, Draco held fast.

Harry looked up at Draco, giving him a puzzled look.

Draco blushed lightly. "This is…umm…this is nice," He bit his lip, eyes searching Harry's face for any sign of discomfort.

Harry simply leaned closer, his nose brushing against Draco's. "Yeah. It is very nice."

 **Will they kiss?! Will they get cold feet?! Keep reading to find out! Reviews are very helpful to know that people are actually enjoying this, or not. Thoughts? Ideas? I need both! Thank you sooo much for reading! ~Wondersland**


	18. Chapter 18

Draco blushed lightly and bowed his head so that his forehead rested against Harry's. "I missed you."

"I've always been right here," Harry said breathlessly.

Draco cracked a smile. "That you have been. You are nothing if not _cohérent_." ( **Consistent** ) Harry's cheeks flushed. "I haven't heard you speak French in a while," Harry bit his lip shyly. "I was starting to miss it." "Oh? You were just starting to?" Draco smirked. "Well, in that case I better hold off for a while longer. It might be fun to hear you beg me for it." "What gave you the impression that I would beg for anything, ever," Harry arced a brow. Draco laughed lightly. "I guess we will have to see about that." With that, Draco leaned closer, his lips brushing lightly over the Gryffindor's. "There's nothing that I could do to make you beg?" Harry's breath audibly hitched. "I…you," Harry paused for a beat before capturing Draco's lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Draco slid his hand up Harry's side to cup his cheek, reveling in the shudder that his movements coaxed out of the other boy. Sooner than both of them wanted they broke apart for air. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Draco asked shyly. "Because I'm not sure that I can handle just being your friend anymore. Consequences be damned." "You know that no one will leave us alone if this gets out," Harry said, his voice low, cautious. Draco simply smirked. "There's a 'this'?" "If you want there to be one," Harry smiled shyly. "Of course I want there to be one you idiot," Draco flicked Harry's nose gently. "What do you think I was doing kissing you back?" "I don't know," Harry mirrored Draco's smirk. "Why don't you remind me." That was an invitation that Draco couldn't resist. He sealed his lips over Harry's, molding them together over, and over. He never wanted to forget this feeling, the utter bliss knowing that he was kissing Harry Potter and that Harry Potter was kissing him back because he wanted to. If anyone was capable of saving Draco, it was Harry. And Draco would be damned if he wasn't going to save Harry. HDHDHDHDHD Harry woke up slowly. When he sat up he was confronted with a blurry Draco staring at him over the cover of a book. "Morning sleepy head," Draco smiled and handed Harry his glasses. "Thanks," Harry rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses before sitting up with Draco. "Have any idea what time it is?" "It's still too early to go down for breakfast." "I think we should come out as a couple," Harry cleared his throat. "Publicly?" Draco closed his book slowly before setting it on the bed and turning to face Harry fully. "To the press?" Harry nodded. "Have you thought this through? We just got back together last night." "Draco…I don't think we were really ever separated," Harry smiled shyly. "We were always connected somehow." "True…but still. Have you thought this through?" "Yes. For a while now, but I did more thinking last night." Draco smirked. "When? Do you do your best thinking with my tongue down your throat?" Harry flushed and his eyes grew comedically large. "I was just thinking that I am happy. Content in this. And I don't want to have to hide it from anyone. I want to be with you weather we are in public or not. It is stupid to think that I have to change how I act just because the company changes." "I agree with you completely," Draco reached up to cup Harry's cheek gently. "But that also means that you are going to get some really horrible backlash. People are none to be cruel, Harry. Trust me." "So? People have been making up lies about me for my whole life," Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Draco's touch. Draco smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead. "Did you have an idea of how you would like to come out?" "I hadn't really gotten that far." "A lot of thought you've put into this, Potter," Draco smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be the one who is good at scheming," Harry opened his eyes and arced a brow. "This is your area of expertise, Malfoy. I put my faith in you for this." "Hmm…," Draco bit his lip thoughtfully, his thumb absent mindedly rubbing across Harry's cheek. "I think the best option is to be obvious. Like maybe we go on a date to wizard London, and act like any other couple. Cameras always follow you around when you are there. It should be easy for them to but two and two together. Plus, then I could rope you into more kisses." Harry was quiet for a minute. "That sounds like it could work." Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course it will work. All of my ideas work." "I honestly thought you would say we should climb a tree and-" Draco huffed and hit Harry across the face with a pillow. "You arse!" Harry huffed. "You deserved that," Draco shrugged. "Then you deserve this," Harry dove forward, hands gravitating to Draco's sides and tickling ferociously. Draco burst into a fit of laughter, desperately squirming to get Harry away, but the Gryffindor was persistent, not letting up. "P-Potter! If you don't stop this instant I will curse your balls off!" Draco called out. "Now that would leave you in a certain situation, now wouldn't it," Harry smirked, stilling his hands none the less. "You are cruel, Potter," Draco huffed, fixing his shirt. Harry laughed lightly and sat back. "So we should do that tomorrow. Go to London." "During school?" Draco questioned hesitantly. "It is a Sunday, we don't have classes or quidditch," Harry shrugged. "And who is going to try and stop us?" "I guess you're right," Draco nodded. "Of course I am," Harry said, getting up. "We should get some food anyway." They parted ways to get changed, promising to meet at the library after eating. Harry ran into Ron and Hermione in the common room. They were coming back from the great hall, and he was on his way out. "Long time no see," Ron said, flashing Harry a quick smile. "Glad you noticed," Harry said, trying to get past them quickly. Hermione huffed. "There is no need to be rude, Harry. We simply miss you." Harry smiled weakly, and continued walking. He sat by himself at breakfast and kept his head down as he ate. He doubted that his friends really missed him. Now that Voldemort was dead, they didn't have any need to know where he was or care about his wellbeing. His job was done, and that gave Harry an odd sense of relief. He was no longer living to help a world he barely knew, but loved. He was just being Harry and doing what he wanted. Feeling lighter than he had I a while, Harry made his way to the library. He was excited to meet with Draco again. When he turned a corner, his smile turned to a frown when he saw two boys push Draco against the corridor wall. He watched Draco gasp as the air was forced out his lungs. Anger boiled up inside Harry, and his magic lashed out, pushing the boys to the opposite wall and holding them there as Harry made his way over to Draco. He looked him over quickly, once he was satisfied that Draco was alright he turned to the boys still pinned to the wall. "What do you think you are doing?" Harry asked coolly. "Giving him nothing less than he deserves," one of the boys growled out. Then he had the nerve to spit around Harry at Draco. Harry felt his patience slipping away and he pressed the boys into the stone, forcing his magic against them as hard as he could. The stone groaned and cracked under the pressure. Then suddenly Draco was in front of him, his hands pressed to Harry's shoulders. "You can't hurt them," Draco said. His voice calm and even. "You have to let them go." Instantly Harry's magic released the boys and they tore off down the corridor. Draco sighed with relief and tilted his head forward, resting his forehead against Harry's. "Were you really going to hurt them?" Draco breathed out. "They hurt you," Harry leveled. "I am fine." Harry huffed. "Well, they wanted to hurt you." "And that gives you grounds to hurt them?" Draco questioned, cupping Harry's cheek gently. Harry shrugged, leaning into Draco's gentle touch. "I don't think you have ever hurt anyone, ever," Draco said. "That was before there was you." **Woo! They are finally back together! Thoughts? ~Wondersland**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"And what if they had tried to hurt you as well?" Draco questioned. He was touched that Harry cared about his wellbeing, but this can't be something that Harry starts to do. He can't just go around hurting people, no matter the reason. The fact that he was so willing to hurt was concerning to Draco.

Harry laughed coolly. "Like they could do anything that hasn't already been done."

"That doesn't mean that you should go around picking fights, no matter the ethical reasons," Draco fought to keep his voice level.

"I don't 'go around picking fights'. This wasn't even a fight," Harry huffed.

"You could have killed them."

Harry shrugged.

That set Draco off. "Oh no. You don't get to do this. You don't get to just shut down and stop caring."

"I do care," Harry answered defiantly.

"About yourself?" Draco arced a brow, locking eyes with the Gryffindor.

"Why should I? I have done my job. The war is over. The world doesn't need me anymore."

"I need you," Draco answered quickly.

Harry smirked.

"Not like that you idiot," Draco smacked his arm gently. "I need you to live. To care about your wellbeing."

"Why?" Harry snapped.

"Because I don't think I can live without you!" Draco stepped away.

Harry stared at his slack-jawed, too shocked to say or do anything helpful.

"I've…lost so many people already, and I don't think I can take losing you too," Draco said, the honestly evident in his tone of voice.

Harry pulled him into a tight hug. "You won't ever have to worry about that."

"But you just-"

"I'll try harder…to care about what happens to me. I just thought no one would care anymore."

"Well try thinking harder you daft idiot," Draco said, squeezing Harry close and sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

Harry laughed lightly and held the Slytherin close.

HDHDHDHDHD

"Are you ready?" Draco asked as Harry approached the apparition spot outside the castle grounds.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Of course. Do you want to apparate us?"

Harry bit his lip and slimed shyly at the blonde. "I only really now muggle London."

"Well we better get you acquainted with the better side of London," Draco said, taking hold of Harry's arm.

"I still you are still holding strong to that ever-present sense of privilege," Harry said with a smile.

"So, when you were first introduced to the wizarding world you didn't think it was better than the muggle one?" Draco questioned, arcing a brow at Harry.

"Well…okay, you may have a point there."

Draco smirked and apparated them to an ally leading onto a fairly busy street. "So, what was the plan for this date?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe just walk around, we could end up getting something to eat. I guess the point is to be visible."

"Harry Potter walking around with a Malfoy? We will be very hard to miss," Draco said coolly.

"That's the point though. We agreed that we wanted to get this over with in one big bang. Take all of the crap now so that we won't have to worry about it in the future. After this, and everyone knows, we won't have to be as careful," Harry said, grinning up at the blonde. He slid his hand down Draco's arm to hold his hand gently.

"You're sweating," Draco pointed out, but keeping Harry's hand clasped in his.

"You'll get over it."

Draco sighed dramatically. "If I must."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So, you know this place better than me. Show me around."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Draco's eyes locked with Harry's.

"Yes," Harry replied honestly.

Draco nodded and together they made their way onto the busy street. After a short time of walking around they passed a quidditch shop, and Harry all but dragged Draco in.

"Think they have the newest model out yet?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we go check," Draco replied sarcastically, but smiled at the pure joy plastered across the Gryffindor's face.

"Let's!" Harry dragged Draco through the crowded store to the display window. He was to wrap up in the new broom to hear the whispers surrounding them.

Draco, however, was not so oblivious. After a moment of listening to all of their ignorant assumptions he had had enough. He removed his hand from Harry's and stood behind the raven-haired boy, and slowly wrapped his arms around his small waist.

Harry blushed lightly at Draco's actions, placing his hands over the pale ones resting on his abbs. "Is everything alright?" He questioned.

"It is now," Draco pulled Harry against his chest and rested his chin against the dark hair. "Your hair smells nice."

"Thank you," Harry willed his blush to go away, to no avail.

Draco was just getting comfortable when some little boy had the nerve to tap Harry on the shoulder. He fixed the boy with a cold glare, but Harry simply turned to the boy and smiled.

"May I see the broom too?" the boy asked, obviously trying to be polite.

"Oh!" Harry blushed and removed himself from Draco's grip, earning a pout from the blonde which he promptly ignored. "Of course you may!" He stepped aside, pulling Draco after him.

The boy beamed up at Harry, and stood on his toes to get a better view of the broom, but turned to Harry with wide eyes. "Are you the real Harry Potter?"

Harry laughed lightly, and pulled up his bangs to show the boy his glamoured scar. "You bet," he said with a wink.

"Whoa…" the boy gapped, his wide eyes following the pair out of the shop.

"Of the famous Harry Potter strikes again, charming men left and right," Draco teased, taking Harry's hand when they were back on the street.

Harry blushed. "He was little and kind. What is the harm?"

"Oh you do more good than harm, Harry," Draco said quietly as he lead them down the street, leisurely looking into shop windows.

Harry was taken aback by Draco's kind words, and allowed himself to be lead around by the Slytherin. Suddenly he was being pressed to the brick exterior of a building by Draco. "Wh…is everything alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"You don't hear them?" Draco snapped.

"Hear who?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Everyone. They are all whispering about how the great Potter shouldn't be with someone like me. They don't even know. How do they feel they have any right to comment on anything!" Draco huffed.

Harry smiled fondly and cupped Draco's cheek gently. "People are going to comment. We knew this was going to happen."

"They can comment in private. I don't want to hear it," Draco turned his head to glare at a passing couple that had been staring at them.

"Come here, my dragon," Harry turned Draco's head back to face him, and kissed his lips gently.

Draco was caught off guard for a moment, before happily returning the kiss. Both were finally oblivious to the whispers and camera flashes surrounding them.

When Harry broke away and pressed his forehead to Draco's, he was greeted by the blonde's smirk. "What?"

"Your dragon?" Draco arced a brow.

Harry flushed and smiled shyly. "You know you like it."

"Maybe."

HDHDHDHDHD

They ended up eating at a quiet café Draco knew. For it being Draco's idea, Harry found the excluded café to be quite romantic and he was aware that he probably spent the whole time blushing. Draco was fare more open with his affection after Harry's kiss in the middle of the street. It was as though Harry had given him permission to be as attached as he wanted. Not that Harry was complaining.

Walking out of the café, Draco slid his arm around Harry's waist, fulling the Gryffindor close to his side. Harry had been shocked when Draco had first insisted that they walk like this earlier that day, but now he was used to it. And he had only tripped once. Draco not letting him fall, of course.

"Should we head back? It's getting late," Draco asked.

"Scared to be out after dark?" Harry smirked.

"No, but I am scared about what Lupin and Severus will do if we are late," Draco smirked back.

"Yeah. That's a good point."

Together they made their way back to the apparition cite in the ally.

"I had a really good time, actually," Draco said with a smile.

"Were you not expecting to have fun?" Harry laughed lightly.

"Well, not really. I thought it was just going to be walking around, a kiss here, a hug there. You know, for the people. But I really did have a fun time out with you," Draco pulled Harry into a gentle hug.

Harry hugged Draco back gently. "We are dating, you are supposed to have a fun time out with me."

Draco smiled and took Harry's arm. "You are right." With that he apparated them back outside the castle grounds.

There they found a waiting Remus and Severus, both standing with their arms crossed, fixing the boys with twin, disapproving gazes.

"Do you two have any idea what time it is?" Severus asked coolly.

"Uhh…late?" Harry tried, with a sly smile.

"Nice try," Remus said. "Back to the castle, and to bed. The both of you."

Draco smiled and took Harry's hand. Together they hurried off to the castle.

"What are we going to do with the?" Remus sighed.

Severus smirked. "I have a few ideas."

 **This chapter is dedicated to the avid reader leopardblack, whose reviews have been great with every chapter. I hope this was enough cuteness for you, and everyone else. Now, let me see if I can make your previous demand come to fruition ~Wondersland**


End file.
